Drunken Consequences
by NadineCullen24
Summary: Genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen! In einem Anfall von Rebellion beschließt Bella zu einer Collegeparty zu gehen, um sich zu betrinken. Der beste Weg zur Durchsetzung ihrer Unabhängigkeit. Warning! Spanking
1. Chapter 1

So,das ist meine erste genehmigte Übersetzung. Die Geschichte wurde von Phoenixhp5t3 geschrieben.

Hier der Link zum Original .net/s/6322614/1/Drunken_Consequences

Warnung! Die Story enthält Spanking!

Die Story ist Bella POV, außer es steht am Anfang des Kapitels was anderes :P

Jetzt will ich nimmer länger quatschen und einfach loslegen ^^

Viel Spass!

Prolog

Das war alles Edward´s Schuld. Wenn er nicht so überängstlich wäre, hätte ich das nie getan. Ok vielleicht habe ich ein wenig übertrieben, aber er wollte, dass ich mehr Zeit mit meinen menschlichen Freunden verbringe. Ein Mittel um mich von den Wölfen fern zu halten. Ich war diejenige die protestierte. Er würde die Party in Port Angeles wahrscheinlich nicht als sicher betrachten, aber das war seine eigene Schuld. Ich wollte ihm zeigen wie "sicher" menschliche Teenager sind. So brilliant der Plan war was ich nicht behaupten kann, hatte ich dann zu kämpfen mit einem wütenden und enttäuschten Vampir Vater - MEIN wütender enttäuschter Vampir Vater um genau zu sein.

Es war Donnerstag Nachmittag, Edward und ich lagen auf meinen Bett. Er drehte mit seinen Finger an einer meiner Haarstähnen , während ich mit meiner Hand über seine gemeißelte Brust strich.

"Bella" sagte er.

"Hmmm" antwortete ich während meine Hand über seinen muskulösen Arm wanderte.

"Meine Familie und ich werden an diesem Wochenende Jagen gehen. Wir brechen morgen früh auf und werden Sonntag Nacht wieder kommen." bemerkte er, während er mich aufmerksam beobachtete.

Ich stoppte die Begutachtung seines Gottes-ähnlichen Körpers und starrte ihn an. Ich hasste es wenn Edward wegging. Mein Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken. Als ob Edward meine Gedanken kannte, zog er mich näher an sich, küsste meine Stirn, meine Nase und dann meine Lippen. Er sah mir in die Augen und sagte

" Es tut mir leid Schatz, ich kann auch einem anderen Tag gehen, wenn du willst das ich bleibe."

Ich fühlte mich sofort schuldig und protestierte : Edward mach dich nicht lächerlich. Du musst jagen gehen, ich will nicht das du wegen meiner blöden Unsicherheit verhungerst. Es ist nur ein Wochenende. Mir gehts gut."

Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute mich an. Ich gab in einen Kuss auf die Lippen und sagte " Geh Edward und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich"

Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln, das ich so an ihn liebte und sagte " Ich liebe Dich" woraufhin ich das selbe antwortete.

Plötzlich wurde er ernst und sagte mir das ich während seiner Abwesenheit nicht zu den Wölfen gehen soll.

Ich sträubte mich und wendete mich von ihm ab. Wie kann er es wagen mir zu sagen, was ich darf und was ich nicht darf . Ich starrte ihn an und rief " Du bist nicht mein Vater Edward. Du kannst mir nicht vordiktieren mit wem ich mich treffe und mit wem nicht. Wenn ich das Wochenende mit Jacob oder sonstwen verbringen möchte, dann ist das mein gutes Recht"

Er seufzte und schaute mich flehend mit seinen wunderschönen Goldenen Augen an "Bella bitte versteh doch" bat er mich "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um deine Sicherheit. Bitte. Die Wölfe sind gefährlich. Sie sind jung und haben sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Ich kann mich auch irren, aber das sind hitzköpfige Köter und wenn einer von ihnen sein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle hat, könnte er dich verletzen. Bitte Bella, nur dieses Wochenende. Tu es für mich, damit ich mir nicht das ganze Wochenende Gedanken machen muss."

Ich seufzte und dachte darüber nach was er gesagt hat. Ich war gerührt, das er sich so viele Sorgen um mich machte. Allerdings dachte ich, ich kann es ihm auch verleugnen. Ich sah ihn an und nickte, während er seufzte und ein erleichtertes "Danke" aussprach.

Edward strahlte mich an und küsste meine Wange "Danke Bella. Warum verbringst du nicht das Wochenende mit deinen menschlichen Freunden? Wann war das letzte Mal das du was mit Angela oder Jessica unternommen hast? Sie sind viel bessere Freunde für dich, als die Wölfe"

Ich schnaufte geistig. Ja meine menschlichen Freunde sind viel bessere Freunde als Jacob dachte ich sarkastisch. Edward denkt nur die sind sicherer.

"Wie auch immer" seufzte ich und nickte "Ich werds mir überlegen.

Als wir uns in den Armen legen, dachte ich über unser Gespräch nach und je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wiederte es mich an, das er so ein Schwächling war. Wie auch immer ich wusste wenn ich dagegen argumentieren würde, würde Edward mich mit seinen ehrfurchtgebietenden Augen ansehen und ich wäre dann wieder wie Wachs in seinen Händen. Verdammt meine menschlichen Schwächen! Wegen einer Sache war ich allerdings froh. Edward erwähnte, dass seine ganze Familie auf die Jagd geht. Also hatte ich keinen "Babysitter" Das bedeutet ich kann mich heimlich zu Jake schleichen. Gerade als ich zufrieden nickte, lies Edward meine Gedankenblase platzen.

Ich schwöre, dass er manchmal wirklich meine Gedanken lesen kann.

"Übrigens Bella. Carlisle wird nicht mit uns jagen gehen, da er eine wichtige Operation hat, die bis zum Morgen dauert, so dass er dich das ganze Wochenende beaufsichtigen kann.

Ich stöhnte "Edward, im Ernst ich brauche keinen Babysitter. Ich bin in der Lage mich um mich selbst zu kümmern. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass dein Vater was besseres zu tun hat, als auf deine tollpatschige menschliche Freundin aufzupassen.

Edward zog mein Gesicht näher an sich, damit ich ihm wieder in die Augen sah und lachte "Bella ich weiß das du dich um dich selbst kümmern kannst, aber Carlisle will etwas Zeit mit dir verbringen. Wenn du es nicht für mich tust, dann wenigstens für Carlisle."

Gott verdammt, diese himmlischen Augen "Ok ich tue es" antwortete ich "Es wird schön sein, einige Zeit mit Carlisle zu verbringen" räumte ich ein.

Ich muss zugeben ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt, das Carlisle Zeit mit mir verbringen wollte. Ich liebte Edwards Vampir Vater und es wäre schön mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen, ohne störende Unterbrechung, durch Edwards Rowdy Geschwister *hust* Emmett und Alice *hust*


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich am Freitag aufwachte fühlte ich die kalten Lippen meines Lieblings Vampirs an meinem Hals und dann auf meinem Mund. Mein Herz klopfte ich bewegte mich um ihn weiter zu küssen, aber er drückte mich weg und kicherte.

"Guten Morgen meine Schöne" sagte mein ganz eigener Adonis zu mir, während er sein schiefes Lächeln ausetzte, das mein Herz zum dahin schmelzen brachte. "Guten Morgen mein hübscher" antwortete ich und lächelte.

Er lachte mich weiter an und sagte " Ich muss jetzt gehen Bella, die anderen warten auf mich.

Ich runzelte die Stirn und seufzte "Also gut Ich liebe Dich Edward. Ich wünsche dir viel Spass und komm bald wieder zurück zu mir."

"Ich liebe dich auch. Ich bin zurück bevor du merkst das ich weg war. Sei vorsichtig und viel Spass mit Dad." Er strich mit seiner Hand über meine Wange und gab mir einen letzten Kuss, bevor er aus meinem Fenster sprang.

Ich seufzte und lehnte mich zurück in meine Kissen. Ich hatte eine kleine Panikattacke als Edward mich verließ. Mit einem unguten Gefühl wurde ich zurückgelassen. Mein Herz würde weiterhin wegen Edward schmerzen, obwohl ich wusste, das er zu mir zurückkommen wird. Ich hoffte nur das ich keine Albträume haben werde. Ohne Zweifel jedesmal wenn Edward mich verließ wurde ich von Albträumen geplagt, wie die Volturi Edward und meine Vampir Familie töteten.

Hoffentlich werden sie nicht so schlimm, so das ich im Schlaf wieder anfange zu schreien.

Das wäre peinlich und Carlisle würde wahrscheinlich denken ich bin eine Spinnerin.

Achja ich muss mich für die Schule fertig machen. Ugh! das war die andere Sache die mich nervte. In die Schule zu gehen ohne Edward und Alice war einfach nur langweilig. Was war ein Leben ohne Vampire? Einfach nur langweilig!

Es war Mittag und ich saß an einem Tisch mit Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, und Lauren (die Schlampe) Ich träumte vor mich hin. Von einem T-Shirtlosen Edwart in unserer sonnigen Wiese, als ich bemerkte, das Jessica und die anderen mich erwartungsvoll ansahen.

Ich starrte sie an um herauszufinden, über was sie gerade gesprochen hatten. Angela rettete mich - Gott segne sie.

Sie lächelte mich verständnisvoll an und sagte "Jessica wollte wissen ob du auf die Party ihres Cousins in Port Angeles gehen willst"

"Es wird total genial Bella. Es ist eine College Party, aber meine Cousine sagte, das wir kommen dürfen und da wir im letzten Jahr sind, gehören wir schon so gut wie dazu" sagte Jessica souverän.

"Ja" fügte Mike hinzu "Du musst auf jeden Fall mitkommen Bella. Du hängst immer nur mit Cullen ab, verbring ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit uns"

Ich wollte Nein sagen, aber dann schlug mich ein Gedanke. Nun Edward will das ich mit meinen menschlichen Freunden rumhänge. Warum soll ich dann nicht auf die Party gehen? Vielleicht macht es ja Spass. Ihm wird es zwar nicht gefallen, das die Party in Port Angeles ist und das ältere Jugendliche dabei sind, aber was solls? Seit wann ist er mein Chef? Außerdem kann ich sagen, ich wollte menschliche Erfahrungen auf einer Collegeparty machen. Mit diesem Gedanken begann ich zu nicken und sagte "Klar Jessica, ich komme mit. Wird bestimmt lustig werden"

Jessica und Mike sahen mich begeistert an "Wunderbar" rief Jessica "Du kannst bei Mike und mir mitfahren, wenn du willst"

Ich nickte noch einmal und antwortete " Sicher. Wann holst du mich ab?"

Sie lächelte noch einmal aufgeregt und sagte " Um 19 Uhr. Ich bin so froh das du mitkommst. Das wird genial werden. Weißt du wie cool wir dann sind? Eine angesagte College Party!"

An diesem Punkt begann ich zu überlegen. Hmm, ich frage mich was Carlisle davon hält. Er sollte sich keine Sorgen machen, aber er wirs wahrscheinlich gar nicht merken das ich weg bin. Edward hat gesagt das er eine Operation hat, also bin ich mir sicher, das ich vor ihm wieder zurück bin. Wie lange würde so eine Party dauern? Außerdem bin ich erwachsen, ich kann so lange weg gehen wie ich will. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken hörte ich wieder Jessica zu.

Ich machte mich gerade für die Party fertig, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich schaute aufs Display und sah das es Carlisle war.

Oh, Oh dachte ich bevor ich abnahm.

"Hallo" antwortete ich.

"Hallo Bella, ich bins Carlisle. Wie geht es dir Schätzchen?" fragte er freundlich

"Mir gehts gut Carlisle und Dir?" fragte ich nervös.

"Sehr gut" antwortete er "Ich wollte dir sagen, das ich früher nach Hause komme. Ich konnte die Operation schon früher erledigen. Ich komme um 19 Uhr nach Hause, das heißt wir könnten etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen. sagte er aufgeregt.

Ich werde nie wissen was mich an dieser Stelle dazu bewegt hat zu lügen, aber ein Gefühl von Rebellion und ein starker Drang meine Unabhängigkeit raushängen zu lassen, haben mich ergriffen. Wenn es an einem anderen Tag gewesen wäre, hätte ich gerne Zeit mit Carlisle verbracht, aber mein inneres Monster befahl mir gegen meine Vampir Familie zu rebellieren. Es sagte mir auch noch, das Carlisle keine unüberwachte Collegeparty erlauben würde.

Bevor ich meine neugewonnenen Nerven verlor antwortete ich schnell " Oh Carlisle, es tut mir leid, aber ein Haufen von Mädchen aus der Schule machen heute eine Pyjamaparty und ich habe versprochen hinzugehen." Ich hoffte meine Lüge würde nicht auffallen.

"Oh" sagte Carlisle enttäuscht "Das ist wunderbar Bella, du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Wir haben noch das ganze Wochenende um Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. In wessen Haus wirst du sein? Ich nehme an, es wird elterliche Aufsicht dort sein oder?"

Verdammt! Meine überfürsorglichen Vampire dachte ich. "Zu Hause bei Jessica. Ihre Eltern sind auch dabei" antwortete ich schnell.

"Wunderbar" antwortete er freundlich Na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spass Bella. Nimm für den Notfall dein Handy mit. Wir sehen uns morgen!"

Schuld geplagt wollte ich die Wahrheit hinausschreien, aber alles was ich sagte war "Bis Morgen"

"Bye Schätzchen" sagte er und legte auf.

Ich stöhnte laut auf und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte die Gefühle von Schuld, die mich fast auffrassen auf das rebellische Monster in mir zu schieben. Ich kann es nicht glauben, ich habe Carlisle angelogen. Das ist wie wenn man einen Priester oder sowas anlügt. Herr Gott ich fühle mich wie Abschaum, ich hoffe nur das es mein heutiges Abenteuer nicht herausfindet. Und wenn er es doch tut? Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

Es ist schon komisch dachte ich. Ich mache mir mehr Gedanken darüber was Carlisle denkt anstatt mir über Charlie Gedanken zu machen. Charlie wäre sauer, wenn er wüsste was ich plante, aber die reaktion von Carlisle war mir wichtiger. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber manchmal fühle ich das Carlisle und Esme meine Eltern sind, statt Charlie und Renee. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe Charlie und Renee, aber sie waren nie der "elterliche" Typ gewesen. Es war schon immer so, das ich mich um sie kümmerte.

Ich nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und mein inneres Monster gewann. Schließlich konnte ich Edward dadurch beweisen, dass die Wölfe bessere Freunde sind als Mike und Jessica


	3. Chapter 3

Als ich eine Notiz für Charlie, in der ich ihm erklärte, dass ich mit Alice unterwegs war hinterließ , kam auch schon Jessica an meinem Haus an.

Wie ich feststellen konnte, saß Lauren auch im Auto. Sie wird also mit uns fahren. Oh Freude! Glücklicherweise saß die Schlampe - ich meine Lauren vorne. Ich saß mit meinem treuen Labrador - ich meine Mike hinten auf dem Rücksitz.

Jessica war so aufgeregt über diese Party, so dass die endlos darüber plauderte wie toll es wäre und das die Kids aus unserer Schule ja total eifersüchtig sein würden.

Nach über einer Stunde des Zuhörens wie sich Jessica und Lauren darüber unterhielten, das College-Jungs soviel besser als Highschool-Jungs sind, kamen wir endlich auf der Party an.

Die Universität war auserhalb von Port Angeles und es sah aus wie ein Verbindungshaus. Es war etwa "20.30 Uhr und ich kann sagen, die Party hatte bereits begonnen. Ein Auto nach dem anderen kam an mit Mädchen, die enganliegende Blusen und kurze Röcke trugen. Die Jungs trugen Bierfässer ins Haus.

Jessica quietschte vor Vergnügen, packte mich am Arm und wir stürtzten uns ins Getümmel.

Sie sah sich kurz um und steuerte auf ein braunhaariges Mädchen zu, das aussah wie Jessica, nur älter.

"Hey Amber" kreischte Jessica "Vielen Dank, das du meine Freunde und mich eingeladen hast. Übrigens, das sind Bella, Lauren und Mike" sagte sie aufgeregt.

Amber lächelte erst Jessica und dann uns an und sagte " Jess ich bin froh das du kommen konntest" dann schaute sie uns auf eine hochmütige Art und Weise an und sagte " Versucht nicht so peinlich zu sein. Ich wünsch euch viel Spass" lachte sie und ging weiter.

Ich konnte die Familiäre Ähnlichkeit zwischen Jessica und ihrer Cousine sehen und lachte.

Jessica und Lauren zogen beleidigte Gesichter. Jessica lief ihrer Cousine sofort hinter her und Lauren warf mir einen verachtenden Blick zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen und sah mich um.

Die Musik schmetterte so laut, das man fast nicht verstehen konnte. Eine Gruppe von Personen machte ein Spiel, das Bier-Pong hieß. Andere machten es sich in irgendeiner Ecke gemütlich. Einige tanzten, andere hielten Bier in der Hand und lachten über einen Witz die ihnen ein Freund gerade erzählte. Es war überfüllt und ich konnte nicht sehen, wohin Jessica gegangen war. Mike griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich mit an den Tisch, wo die Getränke standen.

"Hier" sagte er und reichte mir eine Flasche Corona.

Ich starrte auf die Flasche, als ob sie ein Fremdkörper wäre. Soll ich es wirklich nehmen? Ich meine, deswegen bin ich ja nicht hier. Um mich zu betrinken.

Bevor ich weiterdenken konnte, meldete sich Mike "Komm Bella, es ist nur ein Getränk. Von dem einen wirst du nicht betrunken. Nimm schon und lass Spass haben"

Ich schluckte die letzten Zweifel runter und schaltete mein Gewissen aus. Ich merkte das mein Handy vibrierte, als ich die Flasche nahm und den ersten Schluck trank. Ich verzog das Gesicht aufgrund des Geschmacks, während ich zur selben Zeit ein befriedigendes Gefühl des Nervenkitzels spürte. Es war niemand da, der für mich verantwortlich war. Heute Nacht werde ich leben!

Mike strahlte mich an, nahm sich ein Getränk und trank, wie wenn es Wasser wäre.

Ich trank voller Stolz die erste Flasche aus und nahm mir eine neue.

Mich lachte überrascht, über meine Begeisterung und ich lachte mit ihm.

Nach der Öffnung der zweiten Flasche stolzierten wir rüber zum Bier-Pong Tisch.

Als wir dort ankamen feuerten die Leuten den Typen auf der linken Seite an der sein letztes Glas trank und sein gegenüber als Verlierer erklärte. Der Typ sah sich um und rief "Wer wagt es sich mich als nächstes herausfordern?" Er sah sich weiter um und als sich niemand meldete, hob ich meine Hand.

Micke packte sofort meinen Arm und sagte "Bella, was machst du da?" Ich schob seinen Arm beiseite und rief "Ich werde dich herausfordern!"

Mike starrte mich an und konnte nicht fassen wie verrückt ich war, er war nicht der einzige der so dachte.

Der Verlierer des Spiel sah mich genauso an, während der Gewinner mich von oben bis unten wie ein Stück Fleisch betrachtete. Er grinste und sagte "Sicher Süße, ich nehme deine Herausforderung an, aber lauf dann nicht heulend zu deiner Mama, wenn ich dich besiege."

Er lachte und die Menge begann zu jubeln. Mein Handy begann wieder zu vibrieren, aber ich ignorierte es.

Ich stolperte. Verschwommen konnte ich die entsetzten Gesichter von Jessica und Lauren erkennen. Wieso starren mich die Leute so an? Es war doch keine große Sache. Als ich an meiner Seite angekommen war, lächelte mich ein Typ an. Bier lief ihm vom Kinn herunter und tropfte auf sein Hemd. Ich sah auf den Meister des Spiels und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, um ihn zu zeigen, dass ich bereit zum Spielen war.

Selbstbewusst lächelte er mich an und sagte "Ich lass dir den Vortritt Süße" zwinkerte er mir zu.

Ich griff nach dem Tischtennisball, warf ihn und zu meiner Überraschung landete er in einer der Tassen. Die Menge jubelte und ich grinste den Kerl an, während er das Bier trank.

Er setzte das Glas und schaute mich wieder grinsend an "Jetzt bin ich dran" sagte er.

Er warf den Ball und ich sah enttäuscht dabei zu, wie er in einer der Tassen landete. Verdammt! Die Menge jubelte wieder und ich trank den Inhalt auf Ex aus.

Ich setzte das Glas ab, nachdem ich fertig getrunken hatte und nahm wieder den Ball. Ich warf ihn und beobachtete gespannt, wie er wieder in einer der Tassen landete. Die Masse jubelte wieder, während der Typ, das nächste Bier trank.

"Nicht schlecht Honey" sagte der Typ "Ich hoffe du weißt, wie man Schnaps trinkt" lachte er.

Er nahm den Ball und warf ihn in einer der Tasse auf der linken Seite. Mein Telefon begann wieder zu vibrieren. Verdammt, Verdammt, Verdammt! Ich runzelte die Stirn. Während die Menge tobte trank ich mein Bier. Jetzt hatte ich mit dem Brechreiz zu kämpfen.

Als ich mir den Ball schnappte und auf die Tassen zielte, fühlte ich wie mir auf einmal schwindlig wurde. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und war die kleine Kugel in eine Tasse. Ich lächelte triumphierend, als ich Jessica und Mike schreien hörte "Go Bella, Go Bella"

Ich lachte, als ich ihnen erzählte, das ich noch nie ein Bier-Pong Spiel verloren habe. Nun das stimmte ja auch, aber auch nur weil es mein erstes Spiel war.

Enttäuscht sah ich, wie der Typ die nächste Tasse mit dem Ball traf. Es fiel mir schwer noch ein Glas zu trinken. Ich wusste, wenn ich meinen Mut zusammen nahm und es austrank, würde ich kotzen. Ich war wie benebelt, er starrte mich an, um wieder grinsen zu müssen. Verdammt! Sein Grinsen wuchs, als er erkannte, was das Bier für eine Wirkung auf mich hatte. Zitternt griff ich nach dem Ball und warf auf die sich bewegenden Tassen. Warum bewegen sich die Tassen auf einmal? dachte ich zerstreut. Ich starrte ungläubig auf die Tassen, als der Ball wieder darin landete. Wow dachte ich! Wer konnte wissen, das ich trotz, das ich trank noch so eine Koordination hatte.

Der Champion trank sein Glas aus. Er schmatzte mir zu und packte den kleinen Ball. Am liebsten wäre ich über den Tisch gesprungen und hätte ihn den Ball aus der Hand gerissen.

Er warf ihn. Ich war entsetzt, als ich sah das er sauber in einer der Tassen landete.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm ich das Glas und begann die schreckliche gelbe Flüssigkeit aus der Hölle zu trinken.

Ich hatte das Glas fast ausgetrunken, als mich das Gefühl fast erschlug. Prompt stellte ich das Glas ab. Ich erreichte gerade noch das Bad, wo ich den Inhalt dieses dummen Spiels in die Toilette kotzte. Als ich fertig war, blickte ich auf und sah Mike, der mich besorgt anschaute. Jessica sah mich halb angewidert an und Lauren hatte ein dummes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Mike reichte mir ein Handtuch und ein Glas Wasser, nachdem ich mir das Gesicht gewaschen hatte. "Bist du ok?" fragte er. "Ja mir gehts fantastisch" mrurmelte ich, während ich versuchte die Kraft aufzubringen, ihn anzulächeln.

"Das war so cool Bella. Ich wusste nicht das du Bier-Pong spielst." rief Jessica bis Mike sie unterbrach "Wir sollten nach Hause gehen, Bella sieht nicht gut aus" Während Mike das sagte sah er mich wieder voller Sorge an. Er hatte wahrscheinlich Angst, ich würde ihn ankotzen.

Ich blickte auf Jessica, sie sah sehr enttäuscht aus, nickte aber.

Als Lauren plötzlich rief "Zur Hölle nein! Warum sollen wir so früh nach Hause gehen? Nur weil Bella nicht weiß, wie man sich verhält?" Ich starrte sie wütend an. Ich hatte den plötzlichen Drang danach ihr den Kopf abzubeissen.

Im Hintergrund hörte ich Schreie und wie Leute umher rannten. Ich achtete nicht darauf, in meinem Kopf war nur noch Wut. Mein Telefon vibrierte wieder.

Lauren wandte sich an Mike und antwortete mit gespielter Sorge "Mike, warum bringst du sie nicht ins Bett?" Mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht und Bosheit in ihren Augen sagte sie " Geh schlafen Bella. Es ist offensichtlich, das du zu jung bist, um ohne Aufsicht mit uns abzuhä uns Erwachsene in Ruhe"

Was auch immer sie geplant hatte noch zu sagen, unterbrach ich sie indem ich mich schreiend auf sie stürzte "DU SCHLAMPE!"

ICh warf sie auf den Boden und schlug wiederholt zu, während ich rief "Was denkst du wer du bist. Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, was ich tun soll"

Als ich meinen rechten Arm zurückzog, um ihr noch eine reinzuhauen, fühlte ich, wie mich zwei Arme zurückzogen.

"Lass mich los Mike" schrie ich. Ich war so wütend. Ich wollte Lauren in Stücke reißen. Was fällt dieser pompösen Hure ein, mir zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe? Ich bin erwachsen und kann machen was ich will.

Ich wollte weiter machen, als mich die zwei Arme wieder zurück zogen. Plötzlich fühlte ich weitere zwei Arme die an mir zogen.

Als ich mich umdrehte, um Mike anzuschreien, war ich schockiert als ich zwei Polizisten vor mir sah, die versuchten mich zu beruhigen. Ich habe sofort aufgehört zu kämpfen, ließ mich von ihnen nach oben ziehen und lief mit nach draußen.

Als sie mich nach draußen brachten, hörte ich das Piepen meines Handys. Eine Voice-Mail. Alles was ich dachte war - oh scheiße.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh nein, nein nein, nein nein dachte ich bei dem Versuch die Gefühle der Panik zu unterdrücken. Ich saß mit zwei anderen Mädchen von der Party in einer Zelle in der Port Angeles Police Station. Die Polizisten haben mit uns kurzen Prozess gemacht, nachdem sie realisierten, das wir minderjährig waren und Alkohol getrunken hatten und ich glaube nicht das meine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Lauren uns sehr beliebt gemacht hat. Deshalb hielten es die Polizisten für besser, wenn Lauren in einer anderen Zelle ist wie ich. Dafür war ich auch dankbar. Ich denke nicht das ich ihre Blicke ertragen hätte, ohne das es zu einem erneuten Kampf gekommen wäre.

Ich fühlte mich scheiße, emotional und auch körperlich. Der Alkohol feierte seinen Tribut und ich versuchte die Übelkeit und die Kopfschmerzen abzuwehren.

Ich war auch in Panik, weil die Polizisten wollten, das mich jemand abholt, aber da war niemand, dem ich sagen wollte, das ich verhaftet worden bin.

Ich durfte eine Person anrufen und ich hatte verzweifelt versucht Angela zu erreichen. Wie auch immer sie hatte nicht abgehoben und ich weigerte mich eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen.

Es gab keinen Weg aus der Hölle. Ich werde wohl Charlie anrufen müssen. Er wäre sicherlich wütend, wenn er wüsste das seine einzige Tochter verhaftet wurde und dann müsste ich mir sein Geschrei anhören und ich darf Edward garantiert nicht mehr sehen, bis ich mindestens 30 bin.

Dann überlegte ich, ob ich Carlisle anrufen soll, schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf über diese Idee.

Wenn ich ihn anrief, hätte ich zu alle dem noch zugeben müssen, das ich ihn angelogen habe. Ich hätte seine Enttäuschung nicht ertragen. Wenn ich ihm die Wahrheit sage, habe ich Angst davor, was er tut. Edward hatte mir mal erzählt, dass Carlisle sich nicht scheute, seine Kinder übers Knie zu legen, wenn ihm die Verhaltensweisen von ihnen nicht gefiel.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte mir, dass Carlisle das nicht tun würde. Ich war ja nicht sein richtiges Kind. Aber Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht.

Ein Polizist kam zu unserer Zelle, sah mich und sagte, das ich die Chance hätte noch jemanden anzurufen. Ich sagte ihm, das das nicht nötig sei, aber er meinte, wenn ich niemanden anrufen will, sind sie dazu gezwungen Chief Swan zu informieren. Bei dem Gedanken geriet ich in Panik und rief "Ok. Ich habe jemanden, den ich anrufen kann"

Ich habe schnell entschieden, das der Anruf bei Carlisle keine große Sache werden würde.

Carlisle ist wirklich mitfühlend und verständnisvoll wiederholte ich in meinem Kopf.

Ich kam am Telefon an und wählte langsam die Festnetznummer der Cullens, aber niemand antwortete. Ich wählte wieder, bekam aber die gleiche Antwort.

Ich seufzte frustiert und wollte dem Polizisten bescheid sagen, dass ich niemanden erreicht habe, als sich meine Augen weiteten.

Durch die Tür kam plötzlich wie ein Laufsteg Model Carlisle Cullen gelaufen. Er sah sich um und war durch meinen Geruch schnell in der Lage mich zu finden.

Seine Augen fixierten meine, er stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung hervor.

Ich fror und lies versehentlich das Telefon fallen. Als das Telefon klappernd auf dem Boden landete, musterte mich Carlisle schnell auf der Suche nach Verletzungen. Als er sich sicher war, das ich keine hatte, kniff er die Augen zusammen. Ich wurde sofort rot vor Verlegenheit und Schuld und senkte schnell meine Augen auf den Boden.

Ok, dachte ich, das ist definitiv schlimmer, wie wenn ich Charlie angerufen hätte.

Als ich das Telefon aufhob, hörte ich wie ein Polizist mit Carlisle sprach "Kann ich Ihnen helfen Sir?" fragte er höflich.

"Ja können Sie. Ich bin hier um meine Tochter Isabella, die dort hinten am Telefon steht abzuholen. antwortete er und zeigte dabei auf mich.

Ich kann es mir auch nur eingebildet haben, aber er klang zornig. Ich habe noch nie einen wütenden Carlisle gesehen und in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, der Erdboden würde mich verschlingen.

"Natürlich Sir" antwortete der Polizist.

Er kam zu mir und zog mich zu dem wütenden Vampir. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich abhauen soll, aber ein Blick in Carlisle´s Gesicht sagte mir, das Weglaufen eine sehr sehr dumme Idee wäre.

"Wenn Sie ein paar Formulare ausfüllen und die Kaution bezahlen, können Sie sie mit nach Hause nehmen." fuhr der Polizist fort.

Carlisle hatte aufgehört, mich mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren und fragte nach dem Grund meiner Verhaftung. Ich sah flehend zu dem Polizisten, in der Hoffnung er würde Carlisle nichts sagen. Vergeblich!

Der Polizist reagierte schnell " Sie wurde verhaftet wegen Alkoholkonsums Minderjähriger und wegen Körperverletzung an einem anderen Mädchen. Wir brauchten zwei erwachsene Männer, um sie von ihr weg zu ziehen. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sie voneinander abließen."

Ich errötete wieder, als Carlisle den Mann anstarrte, als ob er nicht richtig verstanden hätte, was er gerade gesagt wurde.

Dann fühlte ich wie sein Blick auf mich fiel, bevor er schließlich sagte " Ok, geben Sie mir den Papierkram. Ich zahle auch die Kaution"

Nachdem Carlisle den Papierkram erledigt hatte, sah der Polizist mich an und sagte streng " Ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion gelernt junge Dame"

Ich murmelte eine leises "Ja Sir" während Carlisle seine Hände auf meine Schultern legte.

"Keine Sorge Officer, ich werde dafür sorgen, das sie es tut" sagte Carlisle ernst. Mein Magen drehte sich in dem Moment um.

Mein Vamir Vater ließ mich los und sagte "Lass uns nach Hause gehen Isabella"

Was ist schon eine 20-minütige Fahrt nach Hause? Aber die erwies sich als unglaublich lang. Eine Stunde war bereits vergangen und ich hatte keine Ahnung wo wir waren.

Aber das Schweigen was das schlimmste. Ich war nicht Jasper, aber ich schwöre, ich konnte die Wut und Enttäuschung von Carlisle förmlich spüren.

Ich habe mehrere Male versucht ihn anzusprechen, aber jedes Mal brachte er mich mit seinem Blick wieder zum Schweigen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, wenn das Schweigen noch länger andauern würde, würde ich platzen, also versuchte ich es erneut "Carlisle bitte, es tut mir leid" flehte ich erbärmlich, als ich ein leises Knurren hörte. Sofort hielt ich den Mund und dachte, das Schweigen vielleicht doch keine so schlechte Idee war.

Auf der Weiterfahrt merkte ich das mir unglaublich übel wurde. Oh nein, dachte ich verzweifelt. Bitte geh weg, geh weg. Das letzte was ich brauchen konnte, war das ich in Carlisle´s Auto kotzen würde. Da bemerkte ich, die Übelkeit hatte nicht vor wegzugehen. Mein Herz begann zu hämmern. Ich wollte Carlisle fragen, ob er anhalten könnte, aber ich hatte Angst, was er tun würde, wenn ich ihn wieder anspreche. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Carlisle meinen eröhten Herschlag und sah mich konzentriert an.

"Bitte halt an, mir ist schlecht" murmelte ich schnell. Kaum hatte er das Auto an die Seite gefahren, riss ich schon die Tür auf und stolperte hinaus. Ich begann sofort alles aus meinen Magen zu kotzen, was sich darin befand. Ich fühlte wie Carlisle meine Haare hochhielt und mir tröstend über den Rücken streichelte. Ich fing sofort an zu Weinen, weil ich mich erbärmlich fühlte und seine Freundlichkeit gar nicht verdient hatte.

Als die Tränen aufhörten und ich aufstehen wollte, stand Carlisle hinter mir und zog mich an seine Brust "Sch" flüsterte er mir zu "Es ist ok Schätzchen" fuhr er fort, während er mir wieder über den Rücken streichelte. Sofort begann ich wieder zu weinen und flüsterte alle paar Sekunden "Es tut mir leid"

"Ich weiß Bella" antwortete er müde "Aber wir wollen nicht darüber reden .Nicht jetzt" Er hielt mich fest, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er legte seinen Finger unter mein Kinn und hob es an, so dass ich ihm ins Gesicht schaute. Er wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte mich sanft an. "Alles ok?" fragte er. ich nickte ihm zu und lächelte.

"Gut" antwortete er "Dann lass uns nach Hause fahren und dich ins Bett bringen" Er half mir ins Auto und noch bevor ich richtig saß, saß er schon auf seinem Sitz und hatte sich angeschnallt. Als wir wieder nach Hause fuhren, legte ich meinen Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe. Bett war eine gute Idee dachte ich. Durch das Weinen fühlte ich mich leichter, zumal ich jetzt wusste, das Carlisle mich nicht hassen wird, für das was ich gemacht habe.

Ich lächelte leicht als ich mich an seine tröstenden Arme erinnerte. Charlie wäre nicht so gewesen. Wenn ich gekotzt hätte, hätte er mir ein Handtuch zugeworfen und wäre gegangen.

Schläfrig begann ich mich zu fragen, was wohl morgen passieren wird. Werde ich seine starken Arme fühlen? Ich lächelte, es fühlte sich schön an gepflegt zu werden und vielleicht, war es doch keine so schlechte Idee, das Carlisle mich abgeholt hat.

"Danke Daddy" flüsterte ich schläfrig, bevor ich ins Land der Träume abdriftete.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle´s POV

Ich machte einen unötigen Atemzug als ich Bella schläfrig "Danke Daddy" murmeln hörte. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung und ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich musste darüber ein wenig lächeln. Natürlich habe ich schon immer gedacht, Bella ist wie meine Tochter, aber zu hören wie sie über mich dachte, erwärmte mein Herz.

Ich legte Bella auf Edward´s Bett und zog ihr die Schuhe aus, bevor ich sie zudeckte.

Als ich sie im Schlaf beobachtete, dachte ich darüber nach, wie dankbar ich Gott war,das sie in unser Leben gestolpert ist. Ich weiß Bella war sich darüber nicht im Klaren, aber sie hat das Leben von jedem in unserer Familie bereichert.

Auch Rosalie meine störrische Prinzessin hat begonnen Bella wie eine Schwester zu behandeln, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde.

Als ich wieder einen liebevollen Blick auf meine jüngste Tochter warf, dachte ich über die Ereignisse in dieser Nacht nach.

Ich war enttäuscht, als Bella sagte sie geht auf eine Pyjamaparty. Obwohl ich es für eine gute Idee hielt, das sie mehr Zeit mit ihren menschlichen Freunden verbringen wollte.

Aber ich wollte auch mehr Zeit für meine Tochter haben, ohne meine anderen Störenfriede *hust* Emmett und Alice *hust*

Ich war etwa eine Stunde zu Hause, als ich einen Anruf von Alice erhielt

Rückblende

]"Dad" rief sie nach dem ich abgehoben hatte "Du musst Bella abholen, sie ist auf einer Party mit Jessica"

Ich war verwirrt "Wieso ist es so dringend, das ich sie abhole? Ich weiß das sie bei Jessica auf einer Pyjama Party ist"

"Nein ist sie nicht" antwortete Alice "Sie ist nicht bei Jessica, sondern auf irgendeiner Party in Port Angeles"

Was? dachte ich. Bella würde mich nie anlügen. Oder doch? Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte meldete sich Alice wieder zu Wort "Du musst sie finden, sie säuft wie verrückt und ich glaube, das es ihr schlecht gehen wird. Ich kann nicht wirklich was über ihre Zukunft sagen, weil ihre Entscheidungen unberechenbar sind."

Bella trinken? dachte ich schockiert "Ich kümmere mich darum Alice. Danke, das du es mir erzählt hast." antwortete ich während ich in mein Auto stieg "Weiß Edward davon?"

"Nein" antwortete Alice " Die Jungs sind seperat jagen gegangen"

"Gut" erwiderte ich "Pass auf das er es nicht herausfindet. Ich kann ihn hier nicht gebrauchen, während ich mit deiner Schwester verhandel. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden Alice"

"Ok Daddy" sagte sie zögernd und dann fügte sie noch hinzu "Und sag Bella, das es mir leid tut, das ich sie verraten habe" und damit legte sie auf.t

Ich hatte Bella mehrmals angerufen, aber jedesmal kam nur die Mailbox. Das ärgerte mich, weil ich wusste, das sie meine Anrufe bewusst ignoriert hat.

Ich habe halb Port Angeles nach Bella abgesucht, bis ich den Anruf von Alice bekam, das sie verhaftet wurde.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, aber ich war mir sicher, wenn ich in der Police Station auftauche, wird mich mein Mädchen mit großen Augen ansehen.

Rückblende

Schnell wanderte mein Blick zu Bella um sicher zu gehen, das sie keine Verletzungen hatte. Ich seufzte erleichert als ich keine sah.

Ich kniff meine Augen vor Wut zusammen, bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie getan hatte. Ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht, das sie vielleicht eine Alkoholvergiftung haben könnte und bin durch die halbe Stadt gerannt.

Ich wollte gerade zu ihr gehen, als ein älterer Officer auf mich zu kam. Als er meine Tochter zu mir brachte, konnte ich sofort riechen, das sie Alkohol getrunken hat.

Aufgrund der Kaution, die ich zahlen musste, wurde ich neugierig. Warum ist meine kleine, süße, unschuldige Bella verhaftet worden?

Als der Polizist mir die Akte zeigte starrte ich ungläubig darauf. Trinken und Schlägerei?

Um sicherzugehen sah ich Bella an, doch diese senkte schnell ihren Blick auf den Boden zur Bestätigung ihrer Schuld.

Nach dem Ausfüllen der Papiere und der Zahlung der Geldbuße sagte der Polizist zu Bella " Ich hoffe du hast deine Lektion gelernt junge Dame" Es schien so als wollte Bella nicht sprechen, also legte ich meine Hände auf ihre Schultern, woraufhin sie ein leises "Ja Sir" murmelte. Ich fügte hinzu, das ich sicher gehen werde, das sie ihre Lektion lernt. So oder so würde ich sichergehen, das sowas nie wieder passiert.

Und dann meine Gedanken auf der Fahrt nach Hause. Ich fuhr langsam und einen Umweg nach Hause. Damit ich sicher gehen konnte, das ich die maximale Zeit hatte um mich zu beruhigen und meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, warum ich das tat. Was sollte ich dagegen tun?

Obwohl Bella für mich wie eine Tochter war, war ich nicht ihr Vormund. Diese Ehre gehörte Charlie. Habe ich das Recht, sie zu bestrafen, oder sollte ich das Charlie überlassen? Ich verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Ich weiß Charlie liebt Bella, aber von Erziehung hatte er keine Ahnung. Ich bin mir sicher, das er mit Bella schimpfen würde und sie keinen Kontakt mehr zu Edward haben darf und das wäre entsetzlich grausam für die beiden. Nein. Charlie würde mit dieser Situation nicht angemessen umgehen.

Mit diesem Gedanken begann ich zu überlegen, das es das beste wäre, wenn ich damit umgehen wü war zuversichtlich, das ich Bella helfen konnte, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie eine Strafe von mir annehmen würde.

Ich muss Bella entscheiden lassen, dachte ich.

Und was mache ich, wenn sie die Bestrafung von mir annimmt?

Ich begann über alles nachzudenken, was sie getan hatte. Ich fühlte Wut und Enttäuschung. Sie hat mich gezielt angelogen, weil sie genau wusste, das ich die Party nicht erlauben würde.

Sie hat Alkohol getrunken, obwohl sie genau wusste, das sie dafür nicht alt genug ist und sie hat sich in Gefahr gebracht. Wie schlecht es ihr ging, konnte ich nur annehmen. Sie trank große Mengen, aber ich war froh, das sie nicht mehr als eine Magenverstimmung bekommen wird.

Dazu muss ich noch hinzufügen, das sie sich mit einem anderen Mädchen geschlagen hat. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, aber ich sah die Schuld in ihren Augen. Zur Krönung, wurde sie noch verhaftet. Ich fuhr mit der Hand durch mein Haar und seufzte.

Hätten meine anderen Kinder sowas getan, wäre ihre Strafe, ein schöner langer Trip über meinen Knien. Das Lügen allein, würde ihnen schon eine Tracht Prügel einbringen.

Bella braucht Disziplin, aber kann ich sowas meiner kleinen süßen Bella antun? Ich fuhr mir wieder durchs Haar. Natürlich kann, argumentierte ich mir selber. Ich kann mich sehr gut kontrollieren und somit werde ich ihr auch nicht ernsthaft schaden. Aber will ich?

Ich schloss meine Augen

Warum, oh warum Bella? Ich vestehe es nicht, Bella war noch nie so rücksichtlos und ich weiß, das sie es eigentlich besser weiß. Mit Gedanken daran, was hätte passieren können, stählte ich mich selbst für die Aufgabe. Wenn Bella eine Strafe von mir annimmt, dann werde ich sie übers Knie legen. Ich möchte sichergehen, das sie nie wieder sowas dummes macht. Sie ist meine Tochter und ich werde sie wie ihre anderen Geschwister behandeln.

Ich stand auf und ging in mein Büro um mich etwas zu entspannen. Ich erledigte einige Formalitäten, als ich ein leises Wimmern hörte. Ich sah sofort auf und ging aus meinem Büro in Richtugn Bella´s ötzlich hörte ich sie schreien. Ich eilte in ihr Zimmer um zu sehen, was los war, als ich sah wie sie mit ihren Fäusten auf das Bett schlug.

Ein Albtraum dachte ich. Was könnte so schrecklich sein, das sie so reagiert?

Ein weiterer Schrei holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich versuchte sofort Bella zu wecken. Nach einer Minute schütteln und ihren Namen rufen, wurde ihr Schreien lauter.

Ich hob sie hoch und wiegte sie in meinen Armen, während ich ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Schnell begann sie sich zu beruhigen und nach einer Minute, oder zwei wachte sie auf und erstarrte.

"C-Carlisle?" wimmerte sie.

Ich schlang meine Arme fester um sie und antwortete "Alles ist gut Bella. Es war nur ein Albtraum"

Sie vergrub den Kopf in der Beuge meines Halses und murmelte "Tut mir leid, das ich dich wegen meinem dummen Traum gestört habe"

Ein dummer Traum? Mich Gestört? "Törichtes Kind" erwiderte ich " Du hast mich nicht gestört" tadelte ich sie leise. Sie sah mich mit großen feuchten Augen an.

"Willst du mir erzählen, was du geträumt hast?"fragte ich "Manchmal hilft es, über Träume zu sprechen" ich merkte das sie sich verkrampfte und hörte sofort auf

" OK" fuhr ich fort "Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen, wenn du nicht darüber sprechen willst. Aber du weißt, das ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mit mir reden möchtest"

Ich drückte sie wieder in meine Arme und sie flüsterte ein leises "Danke"

"Ist es jetzt besser?" fragte ich. Sie nickte mit dem Kopf und als ich gerade aufstand um zu gehen, griff sie nach meinem T-Shirt und wimmerte " BItte bleib hier"

Mein Herz schmerzte, als ich meine Tochter so aufgeregt sah, aber ich fühlte mich auch gut, denn meine Anwesenheit schien sie zu beruhigen "Ich bleibe gerne hier Bella" antwortete ich freundlich. Ich lächelte sie an und küsste ihre Stirn. Geh schlafen, meine Tochter. Ich werde die bösen Monster in Schach halten.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich wachte auf, mit Kopfschmerzen und stöhnte laut auf. Ich erstarrte als ich ein leises Lachen hörte. Dann bemerkte ich, das mein Kopf auf der Schulter meines Vampir Vaters lag und meine zwei Hände sein T-Shirt festhielten.

Schnell lies ich los und setzte mich verwirrt auf. Was war letzte Nacht nur passiert?

Ich erinnerte mich an die Party, das Trinken, die Schlägerei, an das Gefängnis und an den Albtraum. Ich stöhnte wieder laut auf und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Carlisle lachte wieder und zog meine Hände von meinem Gesicht weg. Ich war knallrot.

Er schaute mich mit seinen wunderschönen Goldenen Augen an und lächelte "Guten Morgen, mein kleiner Störenfried". Ich antwortete darauf mit einem Stöhnen.

Verdammt. Kann er nicht sehen, das ich Kopfschmerzen habe? Seine gute Laune, hilft mir da auch nicht weiter.

"Kopfschmerzen?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte langsam und er antwortete freundlich "Das kommt vom Alkohol Isabella. Du musst jetzt viel Wasser trinken" Ich zuckte bei dem Tadel und schaute ihn wehleidig an.

Carlisle starrte mich an und nickte "Ok Bella, als erstes gehst du Duschen und ziehst dir neue Sachen an. Dann kommst du die Treppe runter und isst was. Erst dann werde ich dir Aspirin geben. Alles klar?" beendete er streng.

"Ja" antwortete ich schnell.

"Gut" sagte er. Er klopfte mir kurz aufs Bein, stand auf und ging.

Ich stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Wie geschockt, starrte ich auf mein Spiegelbild. Ich sah aus wie scheiße. Meine Haare waren ein Rattennest, meine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und ich roch nach Alkohol. Ganz zu schweigen von meiner Kleidung, die in einem schrecklichen Zustand war.

Schnelll zog ich mich aus und sprang unter die Dusche. Ich genoss das heiße Wasser, das auf meine schmerzenden Glieder prasselte. Ich war viel zu schnell fertig. Nachdem ich mir die Zähne geputzt und die Haare gekämmt hatte, begab ich mich vorsichtig auf den Weg in die Küche.

Als ich nach unten spazierte, war ich sofort von den hellen Lichtern, die durch das Fenster kamen geblendet. Jetzt war ich eine wandelnde Katastrophe an einem schönen Tag.

Schnell verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und fiel in die Arme meines Lieblings Arztes, der mich auffing, damit ich mich nicht verletze.

"Danke Doc" sagte ich, während ich wieder rot wurde.

"Kein Problem, meine liebe" sagte er freundlich wie immer. Dann führte er mich in die Küche, setzte mich auf einen Stuhl und stellte mir einen Teller mit Toast auf den Tisch.

Mein Magen begann sofort zu rebellieren, als ich daran dachte, das ich den Toast jetzt essen muss. Doch bevor ich ablehnen konnte, sagte Carlisle streng, das ich den ganzen Toast essen muss, bevor er mich von meinen Kopfschmerzen befreit.

Ich nickte traurig und startete die schlimmste Aufgabe meines Lebens. Toast essen! Während ich aß bemerkte ich, wie Carlisle mich aufmerksam beobachtete. Das machte mich total nervös, also beeilte ich mich mit dem Essen. Als ich fertig war nickte Carlisle zufrieden, bevor er mir zwei Aspirin gab und ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch stellte.

Ich nahm die zwei Tabletten, schluckte sie und dankte Carlisle.

Als ich mein Wasser ausgetrunken hatte, bermerkte ich wie Carlisle mich intensiv anstarrte. Ich fing an unter seinem Blick an zu zappeln, als er fragte "Wie geht es dir jetzt? Und denk daran, mich nicht anzulügen"

Ich starrte zurück und antwortete ehrlich "Ich fühle mich ganz ok. Der Toast scheint dazu beigetragen zu haben, das mir nicht mehr schlecht ist und die Aspirin fangen auch an zu wirken. Ich fühle mich nicht mehr, wie wenn mir jemand ein Buch auf den Kopf geschlagen hätte" erzählte ich mit einer Spur Humor.

Carlisle lachte nicht, sondern durchbohr mich weiterhin mit seinem Blick. Ich wurde langsam total nervös, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, er wolle mit mir über die letzte Nacht diskutieren.

Ich wollte gerade sagen, das es mir leid tut, als Carlisle mich unterbrach.

Er lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Arbeitsplatte, als er sagte "Bella"... er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Mein Herz fing an zu hämmern.

"Was ist Carlisle?" antwortete ich "Ist es wegen gestern? Es tut mir so leid" erklärte ich weiter, bis Carlisle seine Hand hob und mich dadurch unterbrach.

"Dazu werden wir später kommen, aber erst müssen wir was anderes klären" sagte er ernst.

Was anderes klären? dachte ich verwirrt.

"Bella, seit dem ersten Tag, wo du ins unser Leben gestolpert bist, bist du wie eine Tochter für mich." erzählte er mir leise, während er mir in die Augen sah. Ich war berührt, von seinen ehrlichen Worten.

"Ich denke auch, das du mein Vater bist" gab ich schüchtern zu. als ich aufblickte lächelte Carlisle kurz, bevor seine Gesichtszühe wieder ernster wurden.

"Als Vater" fuhr er fort "ist es meine Pflicht, mich um dich zu kümmern und dich auf den Richtigen Weg zu bringen. Es ist meine Pflicht dir zu helfen und dafür zu sorgen, das aus dir eine verantwortungsvolle junge Frau wird. Es es außerdem meine Aufgabe, deine Fehler die du machst zu korrigieren." zum wiederholten Mal blickte er mir in die Augen.

Ich nickte ihm zu, um ihm meine Zustimmung zu zeigen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich fühlte, das Carlisle meine Erlaubnis wollte, um mich zu bestrafen.

Bevor ich einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, kam Carlisle auf mich zu und kniete sich vor mich hin.

"Isabella" begann er "Wenn ich dein Vater wäre, hätten wir diese Diskussion jetzt nicht. Wir würden jetzt stattdessen über dein schreckliches Verhalten diskutieren." Ich errötete und starrte angestrengt auf meine Knie.

"Auf was ich hinaus will, ist das du die Wahl hast, die Sache mit mir auszuhandeln oder mit Charlie" erklärte er, während er meinen Kopf anhob, damit ich ihn in die Augen sah.

Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an, das er mir die Wahl gab zu entscheiden. Ich begann nachzudenken. Wollte ich wirklich, das Carlisle meine Fehler korrigierte, wie er es ausdrückte? Ich habe keine Lust dazu, von ihm übers Knie gelegt zu werden und ich weiß, das er das tun würde. Obwohl, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, hatte er Recht, mein Verhalten war wirklich miserabel. Oder soll ich nein sagen und die Sache mit Charlie klären? Ich verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. Die Antwort war klar, je mehr ich darüber nachdachte. Carlisle war wie ein Vater für mich. Ich liebe Charlie, aber Carlisle kümmert sich mehr um mich, in einer Art und Weise, wie es Charlie nie tun würde.

Ich seufzte traurig und sah auf meinen Vampir Daddy. Wahrscheinlich werde ich diese Entscheidung gleich bereuen, aber ich antwortete "Ich möchte, das mit dir aushandeln. Esme und Du,ihr seit für mich wie meine richtigen Eltern" beendete ich leise.

Carlisle sah mir in die Augen und schloss mich in seine Arme " Bella, du bist wie eine kleine Tochter für uns" sagte er liebevoll. Ich genoss die Gefühle der Liebe, bis er sich aus meiner Umarmung befreite.

Carlisle seufzte, bevor er sich nochmals durchs Haar strich. Eine nervöse Geste von nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, sah mich ernst an und sagte "Jetzt haben wir das kleine Problem geklärt. Lass uns in mein Büro gehen und darüber reden, was letzte Nacht passiert ist."

Ich seufzte leise und senkte meine Augen auf den Boden, bevor ich langsam in sein Büro marschierte. Wenn es irgendwelche Zweifel an meiner Strafe gab, dann waren sie jetzt weg.

Edward hatte mir mal gesagt, das Carlisle seine Kids in der Regel nur in sein Büro zitierte, wenn sie was schlimmes angestellt hatten. Und das endete fast immer in einer Tracht Prügel. Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und mein Herz hämmerte, an den Gedanken daran, was mich gleich erwartet.

Trotzdem musste ich lächeln, als ich daran dachte, wie sehr Carlisle mich liebt und das ich seine kleine Tochter bin.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisles POV

Ich konnte die Gefühle, die ich im Moment hatte nicht beschreiben. Als Bella sagte sie sähe mich als ihren Vater und als sie mich auch noch Daddy nannte, wollte ich nichts mehr, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr zu sagen, das alles in Ordnung ist. Selbst jetzt hörte ich ihr Herz vor Nervosität schlagen. Ich würde sie am liebsten trösten.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich musste stark sein, ich war der Vater, der ihre Handlung nicht ohne Konsequenzen dulden kann.

Wir kamen in mein Büro und Bella öffnete die Tür. Sie machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte, blieb dann stehen und schaute mich an. Sie war sich unsicher, was sie nun tun soll.

Ich nickte zu dem Stuhl vor meinem Schreibtisch, bevor ich die Tür schloss.

Wir nahmen unsere Plätze ein und ich begann Bella zu beobachten. Sie sah nervös und unruhig aus. Sie betrachtete ihre Hände, als ob sie das Interessanteste auf der ganzen Welt wären.

"Warum erzählst du mir nicht, wie du auf diese lächerliche Idee gekommen bist, auf die Party in Port Angeles zu gehen" begann ich diese Unterhaltung.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen, während sie die ganze Zeit auf ihre Hände starrte "Nun, es begann in der Mittagspause..." begann sie leise.

"Isabella" unterbrach ich sie "So interessant, wie deine Hände auch sind. Möchte ich, das du mich ansiehst, wenn du mit mir sprichst" Sie errötete und murmelte "Entschuldigung" ich winkte die Entschuldigung ab und signalisierte ihr das sie fortfahren kann.

Sie erzählte mir, wie sie von der Party hörte, die Jessica´s Cousine ausrichtete und wie cool sie wären, wenn sie auf eine College Party gehen würden.

Sie sagte mir, wie sie nach Port Angeles gekommen ist und wer alles dabei war.

Ich hielt meine Hand hoch um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Bella, warum bist du auf diese Party gegangen?" fragte ich sie neugierig. Ich wusste, das Bella Party´s hasste. Warum ist sie also auf diese Party gegangen. Die Antwort, würde mich wirklich interessieren.

Bella errötete und ihr Herz begann zu klopfen "W-Weil ich dachte, es würde Spass machen. Außerdem wollte ich Zeit mit Jessica und Mike verbringen" beendete sie ihre Erklärung, ohne mir in die Augen zu sehen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Ich kann es nicht fassen, das Bella die Dreistigkeit besitzt mich anzulügen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und funkelte sie böse an.

"Isabella Marie Swan" begann ich streng. Sie schaute mich mit großen Augen an "Du hast mich schon Mal angelogen und jetzt besitzt du die Frechheit mich zum zweiten Mal anzulügen. ich beugte mich nach vorne und schaute ihr in die Augen "Wag es ja nicht mich nochmal anzulügen" sagte ich warnend.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und legte meine Hände auf den Schreibtisch "Würdest du es noch mal versuchen junge Dame" fuhr ich fort.

Bella schloss die Augen und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge um sich zu beruhigen "Jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt" forderte ich.

Sie musterte noch mal ihre Hände, ehe sie sagte "Ich hab es wegen Edward getan"

Was? dachte ich "Erklär es mir" forderte ich "Und schau mich dabei an Isabella. Ich will es nicht 10 Mal sagen"

Mit einem knallroten Gesicht, sah Bella mich an und sagte genervt "Ich bin es leid, mir von Edward sagen zu lassen mit wem ich mich treffe und wem nicht. Edward hat kein Recht mir zu sagen, wie ich mein Leben führen ich Jacob besuchen will, dann ist das meine Sache. Er lässt mich nicht, weil er denkt die Wölfe tun mir weh. Ich dachte, wenn ich auf die Party gehe und mich betrinke, dann wird Edward sehen, das Menschen auch gefährlich sind und er wird mich dann nicht mehr davon abhalten Jacob zu sehen." beendete sie ohne einmal ihren Blick von mir abzuwenden.

Das das der Grund war, hatte ich nicht erwartet, aber Bella´s Gefühle hingegen überraschten mich überhaupt nicht. Ich hatte Edward schon mal gesagt, er soll Bella gegenüber nicht so kontrollierend sein. Ich muss mich noch mal mit ihm darüber unterhalten.

"Bella schau mich an" befahl ich leise "Ich verstehe deine Frustration und ich werde mit Edward darüber sprechen. Er sollte nicht versuchen, deine Handlungen in irgendeiner Weise kontrollieren. Ich glaube nicht, das er dir verbietet Jacob zu sehen. Ich weiß das Jacob dir niemals weh tun würde." Bella nickte zufrieden über meine Einschätzung.

"Allerdings" fuhr ich fort "Verstehst du nicht warum Edward das tut?"

"Ich weiß" antwortete Bella langsam. Ich hob meine Augenbraue und drängte sie weiterzusprechen.

"Er tut es um mich zu schützen" erklärte sie leise "Er sagt, er könne es nicht ertragen, wenn mir etwas passiert"

"Edward liebt dich Bella" begann ich "Auch wenn seine Schutzmaßnahmen etwas übertrieben sind. Aber er tut es um dich zu beschützen, nicht um dich zu ärgern" beendete ich lächelnd meine Erklärung.

Bella nickte langsam, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht "Ich glaub ich bin ein bisschen zu weit gegangen" sagte sie ironisch.

"In der Tat" stimmte ich ihr zu "Dein Verhalten was sehr dumm und kindisch" tadelte ich sie.

Bevor sie antworten konnte, fuhr ich fort " Hab ich vorhin richtig gehört, das du auf die Party gegangen bist mit der Absicht dich zu betrinken?"

Ich starrte Bella enttäuscht an, als sie ihren Mund wieder schloss. "Ich erwarte eine Antwort von dir"

Sie sah mich an und antwortete ruhig "Ja Sir"

"Warum hast du mich angelogen Bella?" fragte ich sie, obwohl ich die Antwort eigendlich schon wusste.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie die Enttäuschung in meiner Stimme hörte " E-s war weil, i-ch w-usste, das du nein sagen würdest" antwortete sie unter Tränen und wischte sich über die Augen.

"Du wusstest also, das ich diese Party nicht erlauben würde und bist trotzdem hingegangen?" sagte ich streng.

"J-ja" antwortete sie leise.

"Was geschah auf der Party?" fragte ich.

Sie stöhnte leise, bevor sie mich wieder an sah und mir von dem Trinkspiel, von der Schlägerei mit Lauren und der Verhaftung erzählte.

Bier-Pong? dachte ich erstaunt. Dann die Schlägerei mit Lauren. Hat Bella wirklich geglaubt, durch sowas könne sie ihre Unabhängigkeit beweisen?

"Lass mich sicher gehen, das ich alles richtig verstanden habe" sagte ich wütend und hielt

eine Hand hoch, um ihr mit jedem Finger ihre Vergehen aufzuzählen "1. Du bist auf eine Party gegangen und hast Alkohol getrunken, obwohl du weißt das das illegal ist. 2. Du hast mich zweimal angelogen. bist auf die Party gegangen, obwohl du genau wusstest, das ich das nie erlauben würde. hast dich mit Lauren geschlagen. 5. Du wurdest verhaftet"

Bella zuckte zusammen und starrte mich mit offenem Mund an. Ich konnte Schuld in ihren Augen sehen. Gut so. Sie soll sich ruhig schuldig fühlen.

"Ich werde dein Schweigen, als Bestätigung ansehen, aber zöger nicht wenn ich was übersehen habe hinzuzufügen" sagte ich zornig. Bella zuckte wieder und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Ich holte tief Luft. Ich musste mich beruhigen. Ich kann mich jetzt nicht mit Bella beschäftigen, wenn ich wütend bin.

"Bella bitte geh in dein Zimmer, damit ich klar denken kann. Ich hole dich, wenn ich soweit bin"

"O-Ok" sagte sie leise und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Ich atmete unötigerweise ein und hörte aufmerksam zu, ob Bella meine Anweisung befolgte.

Was mich am meisten an dieser ganzen Sache aufregte, war die Tatsache wie rücksichtlos Bella war. Sie hat nicht einmal über ihre Sicherheit nachgedacht. Sie hat nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, wie gefährlich diese College Party war. Jemand hätte ihr was ins Getränk geben können. Ältere Jungs waren auf der Party, sie hätte vergewaltigt werden können. Durch das Trinken hätte sie eine Alkoholvergiftung bekommen können, oder sie wäre in irgendeinen Straßengraben gelandet. Ich muss sichergehen, dass Bella einsieht, das sie sich in Gefahr gebracht hat. Eine Regel, die in meiner Familie an oberster Stelle steht. Bringe dich niemals selbst in Gefahr.

Das nächste über was ich nachdachte war, Bella hat mich angelogen. Eine weitere große Regel in meiner Familie. Ich hielt es dür eine Form von Respektlosigkeit. Meine Kids lernten schnell, das wenn sie mich, oder ihre Mutter anlogen, sie sich auf eine lange Reise über meinen Knien gefasst machen konnten und das schneller als das sie das Wort "unfair" sagen konnten.

Schlägerei! Ich seufzte. Die dritte große Regel, die Bella gebrochen hatte. Esme und ich duldeten keine Gewalte ganz gleich welcher Art. Wir kennen unsere Kinder, ganz besonders die Jungs, die gerne mal miteinander raufen. Aber greifen sie jemand ernsthaft an, war die Konsequenz, ein sofortiger Besuch in meinem Büro.

Als nächstes dachte ich über Bella´s Verhaftung nach. Die vierte und letzte große Regel der Familie. Lenke niemals zu große Aufmerksamkeit auf unsere Familie. Bella hat gegen diese Regel verstoßen, aber da Bella rein rechtlich kein Teil dieser Familie ist, will ich da eine Ausnahme machen. Das bedeutet aber nicht das ich über ihre Verhaftung weniger wütend bin. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall verwarnen.

Ich stöhnte vor Enttäuschung., Von den vier großen Regeln der Familie, hatte Bella es geschafft drei in einer Nacht zu brechen. Zugegeben ich hatte diese Regeln nie mit ihr besprochen, aber Bella wusste genau, dass das was sie tat falsch und leichtsinnig war. Das waren keine Ausrutscher dachte ich wütend.

Ich ging zur Couch, setzte mich und legte meinen rechten Arm über mein Gesicht. Wenn Bella eine Regel gebrochen hätte, würde ihr das schon eine Tracht Prügel einbringen. Aber meine liebe Tochter hat gleich drei Regeln gebrochen. Was soll ich nur machen? Ich wollte es nicht länger vor mich hin schieben.

Ich zog kurz den Gürtel in Erwägung, hab den Gedanken aber schnell wieder verbannt. Den Gürtel bringe ich nur in extremen Situationen zum Einsatz und obwohl Bella viele Regeln gebrochen hatte, wollte ich das nicht tun. Ich musste auch berücksichtigen, das Bella wahrscheinlich noch nie Prügel bekommen hat und den Gürtel beim ersten Mal zu verwenden, wäre grausam. Ich zog alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht, bevor ich eine Entscheidung traf.

Bella wird heute eine Tracht Prügel von mir ernten, weil sie so rücksichtlos war und sich törichterweise in Gefahr gebracht hat. Morgen Abend, werde ich sie wieder übers Knie legen und zwar für ihre Lügen. Ich werde Esme anrufen und sie fragen, ob sie damit einverstanden ist.

Wegen der Schlägerei werde ich nachsichtig sein. Ich werde Berücksichtigen das Bella getrunken hatte und somit nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig war und zu der Zeit nicht klar denken konnte. Bella wird einen Entschuldigungsbrief an Lauren schreiben, den ich überprüfen werde. Wegen der Verhaftung, werde ich Gnade vor Recht walten lassen. Ich werde ihre nichts weiter geben als eine ernste Warnung.

Ok, dachte ich während ich mich langsam aufsetzte. Ich werde erst Esme über die Sache informieren. Ich zog das Telefon aus der Tasche und wählte.

"Hallo Carlisle" meldete sich mein Schatz nach dem zweiten Klingeln. Gott wie ich sie vermisse.

"Hallo Esme, hat dir Alice die Sache mit Bella schon erzählt? fragte ich vorsichtig.

"Ja hat sie, aber ich verstehe nicht ganz. Alice hat nicht viel erzählt. Warum sagst du mir nicht, was mit unserer Jüngsten los ist?" fragte sie neugierig.

Ich seufzte und erklärte meiner Frau alles, was gestern passiert war. Ich teilte ihr meine Entscheidung mit, wie ich Bella bestrafen wollte.

Ich hörte meine Frau enttäuscht seufzen, als ich mit meiner Erklärung fertig war.

"Das glaube ich nicht" sagte sie erstaunt "Sie hat das alles wegen Edward getan?"

"Ich weiß" antwortete ich trocken "Vielleicht solltest du mit Edward reden. Aber erzähl im nichts von dieser Sache, sondern rede mit ihm über Bella. Sag ihm das er seine Fürsorge etwas abstellen soll"

"Ja ich werde mit Edward sprechen" sagte sie entschlossen.

Ich hielt inne und fragte dann zögernd " Bist du einverstanden, mit meiner Strafe für Bella?" Esme hat ihre Kinder immer beschützt und ich war nicht in der Stimmung, um mit ihr darüber zu streiten. Außerdem war ich der Meinung, das Bella es verdient hatte und ich hoffte meine Frau würde mir da zustimmen.

Ich hörte einen Seufzer und dann "Carlisle Liebling ich bin einverstanden. Bella´s Verhalten war furchtbar. Sie hätte sich ernsthaft in Gefahr bringen können. Die Idee mit dem Entschuldigungsbrief ist brilliant und im Bezug auf die Verhaftung glaube ich das eine Verwarnung ausreichend ist. Zweifel nicht an dir selbst Carlisle, du bist ein wundervoller Vater"

ICh spürte einen Ansturm von Liebe und Zuneigung für meine Frau und seufzte "Danke" Ich was Gott dankbar, das er mir eine so liebevolle und fürsorgliche Frau gegeben hat.

"Ich liebe Dich Esme"

"Ich liebe dich auch mein Liebling" antwortete sie liebevoll "Und vergiss nicht Bella zu sagen, das sie ihre Strafe annehmen und nicht gegen dich kämpfen soll. Ich sehe euch beide morgen" und damit legte sie auf.

Ich starrte auf das Telefon, es war schön die Stimme meiner Frau zu hören. Ich freute mich überhaupt nicht, über das was gleich kommen würde. Ich hasste es meine Kinder zu verprügeln, aber es hat mich nie daran gehindert. Meine Kinder waren ewige Teenager und als solche musste ich sie immer auf den richtigen Weg zurück bringen. So war die Aufgabe eines Vaters. Ich stärkte mich mental für die bevorstehende Diskussion und begann mich auf den Weg zu Edward´s und Bella´s Zimmer zu machen


	8. Chapter 8

Mit gesenktem Kopf ging aus Carlisles Büro und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.

Ich hab mir nicht mal die Mühe gemacht, darüber nachzudenken, das Carlisle "Dein" Zimmer gesagt hat. Es war ja eigendlich Edward´s Zimmer.

Als ich das Zimmer betrat, warf ich mich aufs Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Kissen. Ich habe mich noch nie so geschämt. Was hatte ich mir bloß dabei gedacht? Ich war so fixiert darauf, es Edward heim zu zahlen, so das ich völlig den Verstand verlor. Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich so kindisch gehandelt habe. Was wird Edward von mir denken, wenn er es erfährt? Ich hab seine Liebe gar nicht verdient.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend lag ich einige Minuten da, bis ich mich aufsetzte und ein paar Atemzüge nahm, um mich zu beruhigen. Ich steckte wirklich in der Scheiße. Carlisle war total angepisst.

Ich zuckte zusammen, als ich mich daran erinnerte, wie er meine Verstöße aufzählte. Es klang wirklich schrecklich, als er mir diese so offen darlegte. Ich hatte vorher noch nie Ärger. Weder mit Renee noch mit Charlie. Noch nicht mal, als ich nach Volterra abgehauen bin. Das war ja für eine gute Sache, aber das wussten Renee und Charlie ja nicht.

Ich stöhnte laut, vor Frustration und Verzweiflung. Ich bereite den Cullen´s nur Ärger. Ich hatte niemanden von ihnen verdient. Weder Edward, noch Carlisle und Esme, noch Alice oder einer von der anderen. Was muss Carlisle nur von mir denken? Ich war so begeistert und berührt, als er sagte das ich seine Tochter bin. Ich bin mir aber sicher, nach den gestrigen Stunts die ich abgeliefert hatte, würde er sich das ganze nochmal überlegen.

Deshalb hat er mich wahrscheinlich ins Zimmer geschickt. Er überlegt jetzt wie er mir am besten sagen kann, das ich kein Teil mehr dieser Familie bin.

Ich begann bei diesen Gedanken wieder zu schluckzen. Nein sagte ich mir. Ich will es für Carlisle nicht schlimmer machen, als es überhaupt schon ist. Ich werde stark sein und ich danke ihm für alles was er für mich getan hat.

Ich versuchte mich gedanklich zu stärken, als ich ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Ich verspürte den intensiven Drang, aus dem Fenster zu springen. Schnell nahm ich einen tiefen Atemzug und flüsterte ein ruhiges "Herein"

Die Tür öffnete sich schnell und Carlisle trat mit einem strengen Gesichtsausdruck herein, strenger als je zuvor. Sein Gesicht war eine leere Maske, so dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was er dachte. Jetzt gehts los, dachte ich während ich mit den Tränen kämpfte. Ich spürte die Intensität seines Blickes, aber ich weigerte mich aufzublicken. Wenn ich in ansehen würde, könnte ich mich nicht beherrschen und würde mich an ihn klammern und ihn um Vergebung bitten.

"Bella ich habe mit Esme gesprochen und wir haben vereinbart" begann er zu sagen, worauf ich prompt mein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und in Tränen ausbrach.

"E-s tut mir s-oo leid. B-itte hass mich nicht" schluchzte ich.

"Dich hassen?" fragte Carlisle erstaunt, bevor er mich in seine Arme zog.

"Bella Schätzchen, ich könnte dich nie hassen" erklärte er mit Nachdruck " Du bist mein kleines Mädchen Bella und ich werde dich immer lieben. Egal was kommt. Wie kommst du auf so eine lächerliche Idee?" fragte er verblüfft.

Nach seinen Worten begann ich noch mehr zu weinen und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem Hemd. Carlisle streichelte mir mit einer Hand über den Rücken und mit der anderen streichelte er sanft meinen Hinterkopf.

Schließlich beruhigte ich mich ein wenig und löste mich aus Carlisle´s Umarmung, um mir das Gesicht abzuwischen.

Carlisle verschwand für zwei Sekunden und kam dann mit Taschentüchern und einem Glas Wasser wieder zu mir. Mein Herz glühte bei dieser Väterlichen Geste und ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

Dieses Lächeln schien meinen Vater noch mehr zu verwirren. Er setzte sich nicht neben mir aufs Bett sondern kniete sich vor mich und sah mir konzentriert in die Augen.

"Besser?" fragte er. Ich nickte ihm zu.

"Warum denkst du, ich würde dich hassen?" fragte er, während er mir liebevoll eine Haarsträhne hinter mein linkes Ohr steckte.

Ich errötete vor Verlegenheit "Ich weiß nicht" murmelte ich leise, während mich Carlisle immer noch intensiv ansah und mir ein kleines Lächeln zur Ermutigung zu warf.

"Ich dachte, weil ich ich deiner Familie so viel Ärger mache. W-illst duu mich nicht mehr" beendete ich unter Tränen.

"Oh Bella" sagte mein Vater etwas genervt, bevor er einige meiner rebellischen Tränen wegwischte "Schau mir in die Augen"

Langsam hob ich den Kopf, bevor ich in seine goldenen Augen blickte. Sie glänzten voller Liebe für mich.

"Du bist genauso ein Teil dieser Familie. Genau wie Esme, Edward oder Alice" erklärte er mit Nachdruck.

"Warum denkst du das ich dich jemals hassen könnte? Ich habe dir vorher schon gesagt, du bist mehr als nur Edward´s Freundin, Du bist meine Tochter. Du bist Emmett´s und Jasper´s kleine Schwester. Du bist Alice´s kleine Schwester und beste Freundin. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Rosalie sieht dich auch als ihre kleine Schwester. Wir sind deine Familie und wir werden immer an deiner Seite sein. Nichts wird das jemals ändern." beendete er liebevoll.

Mein Herz klopfte nachdem ich diese Worte hörte. Ich wollte nichts mehr, als in die Arme meines Vaters springen, aber ein Zweifel hielt mich zurück.

"Aber du hast mich verlassen" ich wollte ihn nicht beschuldigen "Woher weiß ich, das du es nicht wieder tust?" fragte ich verzweifelt.

Carlisle´s Augen verdunkelten sich und Verzweiflung erfüllte sein Gesicht. Sofort bereute ich meine Frage.

Ich wollte den Mund aufmachen, um mich zu entschuldigen, als Carlisle den Kopf schüttelte und sagte "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, wenn du mir sagst was du denkst"

Dann nahm er meine Hände in seine und schaute mir nochmal in die Augen " Ich weiß meine Worte können den Schmerz nicht lindern, den wir dir zugefügt haben, nachdem wir dich verlassen haben. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich bin der Vater, ich hätte Edward stoppen sollen, oder ich hätte dafür sorgen sollen, das wir noch Kontakt zu dir gehabt hätten. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen" Er wollte weitersprechen, als ich "STOP" rief.

Er schwieg und sah mich schuldig an "Hör auf dich selbst zu beschuldigen" sagte ich ernst

"Ich wollte nicht anklagend klingen. Ich verzeihe dir. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, das ihr mich nicht wieder verlassen werdet. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn ihr wieder geht" beendete ich leise.

Carlisle sah mich wieder mit seinem fesselnden Blick an und antwortete "Isabella Marie Swan ich verspreche dir, das wir dich nie wieder verlassen werden. Ob du willst oder nicht, du bist ein Teil von uns" sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Ich gab meinem Verlangen nach, warf mich in seine Arme und drückte ihn so fest ich konnte mit all meiner Kraft. Er erwiderte meine Umarmung und gab mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Wir blieben für einige Minuten so stehen, bevor er sich von mir wegdrückte.

Er legte seinen Finger unter mein Kinn und hob meinen Kopf an, damit ich ihn ansah "Nichts was du tust, wird mich dazu bringen, dich zu hassen. Du kannst noch so viel Unfug anstellen. Ich werde dich niemals hassen. sagte er ernst "Aber das soll jetzt nicht heißen, das du ungestraft Mist bauen kannst" scherzte er während ich wieder rot wurde.

"Nun" sagte er "Kommen wir zu dem etwas schwierigeren Thema. Ich habe deine Mutter angerufen und sie über die Situation informiert" erklärte er, bevor ich ihn unterbrach.

"Du hast es ihr erzählt?" rief ich vorwurfsvoll "Verdammt" Esme ist bestimmt total sauer.

Carlisle hob eine Augenbraue "Achte bitte auf deinen Ton Bella" sagte er warnend "Natürlich habe ich es ihr gesagt. Sie ist meine Frau. Wir haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander. Sie ist deine Mutter. Sie hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, was du angestellt hast"

Ich seufzte und murmelte " Ist sie böse auf mich?"

Carlisle schüttelte mit dem Kopf "Sie ist nicht böse dich. Sie ist nur enttäuscht, wenn sie daran denkt, was alles hätte passieren können"

Ich nickte traurig.

"Sie sagte" fuhr Carlisle fort "Ich soll dir ausrichten, das sie mit den Strafen für dich einverstanden ist und das du deswegen nicht mit mir diskutieren sollst. Ich hoffe du hörst auf deine Mutter" sagte er ernst.

Strafen? dachte ich. Wie jetzt? Mehr als eine? Mein Herz begann zu hämmern. Ich nickte Carlisle zu, als dieser mich erwartungsvoll ansah.

"Nun gut. Lass uns in mein Büro gehen, wir haben noch viel zu besprechen" sagte er in einem Ton, wie ein Geschäftsmann bevor er den ersten Schritt durch die Tür machte.

Mein Herz begann wieder zu hämmern. Ich begann darüber nachzudenken aus dem Fenster zu springen, als Carlisle in der Tür kehrt machte und mich mit seinen Blick fixierte.

"Denk nicht mal dran weg zu laufen. Ich würde dich einfangen. Und du würdest es bereuen" warnte er mich gefährlich "Komm jetzt"

Langsam folgte ich meinem wütenden Vampir Daddy.

Notiz an mich: Weglaufen is nich Ich wiederhole: das ist keine gute Option


	9. Chapter 9

Wir gingen ins Büro. Schnell setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Ich wischte meine verschwitzten Hände an meiner Jeans ab und nahm ein paar beruhigende Atemzüge, ehe ich aufblickte. Wieder einmal hatte mein Dad mich aufmerksam beobachtet. Wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht abhaue.

Er richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und hielt seine rechte Hand mit vier Fingern hoch.

"In dieser Familie" begann er streng "Gibt es vier wichtige Regeln. Die du unter keinen Umständen brechen solltest, es sei denn du willst von mir eine Tracht Prügel."

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen und ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, bevor ich ihm mit einem Nicken signalisierte, das ich ihn verstanden habe. Ich fragte die Frage, wo ich die Antwort eigendlich gar nicht wissen wollte "Was sind die Regeln?"

Carlisle hielt einen Finger hoch und sagte " DIe erste Regel lautet: Bring dich niemals selbst in Gefahr" Ich runzelte die Stirn und dachte darüber nach, ob ich mich denn in Gefahr gebracht habe. Zählt Saufen dazu?

Er hielt den zweiten Finger hoch " Die zweite Regel lautet: Lüge niemals deine Mutter, oder mich an" Ich stöhnte innerlich, weil ich wusste, das ich diese Regel gleich zweimal gebrochen hatte.

Er hielt den dritten Finger hoch "Die dritte Regel lautet: Greife niemals zu Gewalt, schon gar nicht wenn du wütend bist" Ich schluckte wissentlich, das die Schlägerei mit Lauren auf jeden Fall unter diese Kategorie fallen wird.

Schließlich hielt er den letzten Finger hoch und sagte "Die vierte Regel lautet: Lenke nie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf diese Familie" An meinem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck konnte er sehen das ich nicht ganz verstand, was er meinte " Zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von Menschen. Sie würden merken, das wir anders sind als sie." Nun, dachte ich, das weiß ich ja.

Carlisle beugte sich vor und sagte "Isabella, im Laufe einer Nacht hast du es geschafft die ersten drei Regeln zu brechen. Nur durch Zufall hast du die vierte Regel nicht gebrochen.

Ich erbleichte dramatisch und starrte meinen Vater mit großen Augen an. Oh Gott ich bin tot. Ich bin ja sowas von tot.

"Wie habe ich die erste Regel gebrochen?" fragte ich erstaunt.

Carlisle hob beide Augenbrauen und schaute genauso erstaunt wie ich " Bist du nicht der Ansicht, das eine College Party mit älteren Männer gefährlich sein könnte? Oder bringen wir es auf den Punkt. Meinst du nicht das ein Trinkgelage gefährlich ist? Meinst du nicht, das man durch zuviel Alkohol eine Alkoholvergiftung bekommen könnte?" fragte er ernst.

Ich wurde immer bleicher und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

"Oder Isabella, sollte das ein Zeichen deiner Unabhängigkeit sein?" fragte er sarkastisch.

Ich zuckte zusammen und flüsterte ein leises "Nein"

"Sprich lauter Bella. Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er.

Ich sah seinen strengen Blick und wiederholte ein lauteres "Nein"

"Nein was Bella?" bohrte er.

Ich schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter, bevor ich genervt antwortete"Nein ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie gefährlich so eine Party ist. Und Nein ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, das Alkohol trinken gefährlich sein könnte. Zufrieden?" beendete ich sarkastisch.

Ich hatte meinen Tonfall sofort bedauert. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um mich zu entschuldigen, aber Carlisle schüttelte den Kopf und sagte "Du sprichst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir Isabella. Ist das klar?"

Ich nickte, als Carlisle sagte "Eine mündliche Antwort bitte"

"Ja ich habs verstanden. Tut mir leid" antwortete ich schnell.

Mein Vater starrte mich wieder eindringlich an "Dein Verhalten letzte Nac ht, war dumm und rücksichtlos. Hast du eine Ahnung wie besorgt ich letzte Nacht war? Ich bin durch ganz Port Angeles gefahren, auf der Suche nach dir. Und wo finde ich ich? In einer Zelle. Weißt du was alles hätte passieren können?" fragte er wütend.

Ich fing an mich wie ein kompletter Idiot zu fühlen. Wie konnte ich nur so verantwortungslos sein? Er hat sogar nach mir gesucht, dachte ich schuldbewusst.

Moment! Woher wusste er, wo ich war?

"Woher weißt du das ich in Port Angeles war?" fragte ich aufgeregt.

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar "Alice hat mich um "20.15 Uhr angerufen. Sie sagte ich soll dich abholen"

Alice? dachte ich verärgert. Wie konnte sie mich verpetzen?

Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, fuhr Carlisle fort "Du hast keinen Grund dazu, auf deine Schwester sauer zu sein. Sie hat sich Sorgen gemacht, weil deine Entscheidungen unberechenbar waren. Ich soll dir sagen, das es ihr leid tut.

Ich seufzte, während ich zustimmend nickte. Er hat wie immer Recht. Alice trifft keine Schuld. Sie wollte nur sicher gehen, das es mir gut geht.

"Nun zu deiner Strafe" kündigte er an. Ich ballte meine Hände wieder zu Fäusten.

"Für dein leichtfertiges Verhalten und weil du dein Leben gefährtet hast, bekommst du heute eine Tracht Prügel von mir" erklärte er unverblümt.

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und nickte benommen. Ich würde nicht dagegen argumentieren, denn ich wusste das ich es verdient habe.

"Gut" sagte er zufrieden. " Nun bevor wir weitermachen, gibts es noch eine andere Sache" Ich schaute ihn nervös an, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was jetzt passiert.

"Gib mir dein Handy" befahl er, während er seine rechte Hand aufhielt.

Ich starrte ihn ratlos an, bevor ich das Handy aus der Tasche zog und es im gab.

Er klappte das Telefon auf und drückte auf den Tasten rum. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, reichte er mir das Handy wieder und wollte wissen, was ich auf dem Display sehe.

Ich nahm das Telefon und erbleichte, als ich aufs Display blickte. Es war meine Anrufliste und laut dieser Liste hatte Carlisle mich letzte Nacht insgesamt 13-mal angerufen. Ich klickte mich von der Liste raus und erstarrte. Auf dem Hauptdisplay sah ich, das ich jede Menge Mailbox Nachrichten hatte.

Schuldbewusst blickte ich zu Carlisle und sagte leise "Es waren verpasste Anrufe. Du hast mich letzte Nacht mehrmals angerufen"

"In der Tat. Das habe ich" antwortete er ernst und beugte sich zu mir nach vorne.

"Das wird nie wieder passieren Bella. Hörst du? Du wirst nie wieder meine Anrufe ignorieren. Hast du verstanden?" fragte er streng.

Ich schluckte und antwortete schnell "Ja ich hab verstanden"

"Ausgezeichnet" antwortete er mit einem lächeln, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

"Ich nehme an, du weißt wie du die zweite Regel gebrochen hast?"

Ich nickte.

"Verbale Antwort bitte" befahl er.

Ich biss mir auf die Lippe "Ich weiß, ich hab dich angelogen"

Carlisle kniff die Augen zusammen und fragte warum ich ihn angelogen habe.

Wieso fragt er mich das? Er kennt doch die Antwort bereits, dachte ich wütend.

"Du weißt warum" knurrte ich leise.

Carlisle kniff wieder die Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn "Tut mir leid Isabella. Könntest du das bitte wiederholen?" knurrte er warnend "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe"

Ich seufzte und sagte ärgerlich "Ich hab dich am Telefon angelogen und gesagt das ich auf eine Pyjama Party gehe. Heute Morgen hab ich dich angelogen, als ich dir nicht den wahren Grund für die Party gesagt hab"

Carlisle sah mich weiter mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. "Isabella konrolliere dein Temperament. Oder ich werde dir dabei helfen" drohte er leise.

Schnell senkte ich den Kopf und schlug mich geistig. Reiß dich zusammen Bella! Du hast schon genug Ärger. Du machst es nur noch schlimmer, wenn du dich wie ein Kind aufführst, dachte ich.

Ich sah wieder auf, als Carlisle weitersprach "Wie ich bereits erwähnt habe, ist Lügen in dieser Familie eine Form von extremer Respektlosigkeit" er hielt inne, um sich zu versichern, das ich ihm zuhörte.

Er griff sich kurz ans Nasenbein, bevor er mich wieder anstarrte. Mein Magen begann zu rebellieren und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.

"Deine Strafe, dafür das du mich angelogen hast, wird eine weitere Tracht Prügel sein. Diese wirst du dann morgen Abend bekommen" sagte er sachlich und nüchtern.

Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Zweimal Prügel? Innerhalb von zwei Tagen? Ich wurde vorher noch nie übers Knie gelegt, aber ich wusste jetzt schon, das das böse wird.

Als ich meinen Mund öffnete um zu argumentieren, unterbrach er mich "Denk dran, was deine Mutter gesagt hat Bella" sagte er in einem hellen Ton, während er mich mit seinen Augen weiterhin warnend ansah.

Prompt hielt ich meinen Mund. Verdammt! Mum hat gesagt ich soll nicht über meine Strafe diskutieren. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Nachdem Dad schon sauer auf mich war, wollte ich nicht das Mum auch noch angepisst ist.

Ich atmete aus und nickte meinem Dad entmudigt zu.

"Du hast Regel Nummer drei gebrochen, als du dich mit Lauren geprügelt hast" erklärte er, während er mich streng ansah.

Ich schluckte und versuchte meine Panik zu bekämpfen. Er kann mich nicht nochmal verprügeln, dafür das ich diese Regel gebrochen habe. Zweimal ist schon mehr als genug! Ich fühlte Tränen in den Augen und starrte meinen Dad flehend an.

Als ob er meine Gedanken kannte, wurde sein Blick weich und er sagte "Du kannst dich entspannen, ich werde dich für dieses Vergehen nicht verprügeln"

Ich stieß sofort einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus und versuchte mein Herz zu beruhigen, bevor ich Carlisle wieder ansah.

"Ich werde diesmal nachsichtig sein Bella. Ich berücksichtige das du getrunken hast und nicht mehr klar denken konntest. Aber das ist das letzte Mal, das ich so gnädig bin"

Ich nickte um ihm zu signalieren, das ich verstanden hatte.

"Das heißt aber nicht, das du ungeschoren davon kommst Bella" fuhr er fort "Du wirst Lauren einen Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben, den ich überprüfen werde"

Ich starrte ihn entsetzt an, bevor ich von meinem Stuhl aufstand. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein!

Carlisle starrte mich ernst an "Bella setzt dich wieder hin. Ich bitte dich, denk nach bevor du sprichst" befahl er streng.

Ich hörte kaum was er sagte. In meinem Kopf summte es und ich begann Carlisle wütend anzukeifen "NEIN, ZUR HÖLLE NEIN! Ich werde keinen beschissenen Entschuldigungsbrief an diese verdammte Hure schreiben. Sie war eine Schlampe zu mir, seit dem ersten Tag an dem ich nach Forks kam. DAS KANNST DU NICHT..." Ich habe den Satz nicht beendet. Carlisle sprang im Bruchteil einer Sekunde vom Stuhl und packte einen meiner Arme.

Er knurrte mich an und sagte gefährlich " Isabella! Würdest du diesen Satz bitte zu Ende bringen?"

Ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber sein Griff wurde fester. Ich fühlte wie ich auf die Seite gedreht wurde, bevor ich einen harten Klaps auf meinem Hintern spürte.

Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Ich war fassungslos.

Fünf harte Schläge folgten "Ahh" beim letzten Schlag, schrie ich auf.

Ich wurde wieder nach vorne gedreht. Mit Tränen in den Augen, sah ich meinen Dad an und versuchte mit der freien Hand, den Schmerz aus meinem Hintern zu reiben. Das schmerzt! Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie weh eine richtige Tracht Prügel tut, dachte ich ängstlich.

Carlisle starrte mich an und hielt einen gefährlichen Vortrag " Du wirst nie wieder deine Stimme mir gegenüber erheben. Du wirst nie wieder mir, deinen Vater sagen was ich tun kann und was nicht. Und du wirst nie wieder in so einer Art und Weise sprechen, wie gerade eben. Wenn du das wieder tust, wasche ich dir neben einer Tracht Prügel den Mund mit Seife aus. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"J-Ja Dad" sagte ich unter Tränen.

Dad zog mich in seinen Arme und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Setz dich" befahl er, bevor er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl setzte. Zögernd setzte ich mich, zuckte kurz und richtete meinen Blick wieder auf Dad.

"Du wirst den Entschuldigungsbrief schreiben und die wirst ihn mir vorher geben, damit ich ihn kontrollieren kann. Mir ist es egal, was sie vorher zu dir gesagt hat. Gewalt ist keine Antwort auf so etwas. Und es steht auch nicht weiter zur Diskussion" sagte er in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete.

Da mir mein Hintern eh schon weh tat, hielt ich den Mund und nickte.

Carlisle lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und sagte "Im Bezug auf deine Verhaftung Bella, belasse ich es dieses Mal bei einer Verwarnung. Deine Mum und ich sind der Meinung, das du schon genug bestraft wirst"

Ich nickte erleichtert.

"Aber denk blos nicht, nur weil ich dich deswegen nicht bestrafe, das ich es weniger ernst nehme. Ich warne dich, wenn so etwas wieder passiert, wird es Konsequenzen haben" drohte er, während er mich genau musterte "ich bin dieses Mal nachgiebig Bella und ich hoffe, das ich es nicht bereuen werde"

"Wirst du nicht Daddy" beruhigte ich ihn schnell und bemerkte bei ihm kleines Lächeln, als ich ihn "Daddy" nannte.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle´s POV

Ich konnte mir das kleine Lächeln nicht verkneifen als Bella mich "Daddy" nannte. Egal wie oft ich es hörte, mein Herz erwärmte sich immer, wenn eines meiner Kinder mich so nannte.

Ich holte tief Luft und starrte auf meine unruhige Tochter. Die Gesprächszeit war vorbei und es war nun an der Zeit zum unangenehmen Teil über zu gehen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das ich immer noch extrem wütend auf Bella, wegen ihrer Grobheit und ihren Trotz war.

Nein, dachte ich , wir beide brauchen Zeit um uns etwas abzukühlen.

Gerade als ich Bella wieder in ihr Zimmer schicken wollte, hörte ich ein gurgelndes Geräusch. Bella wurde sofort rot und legte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch.

"S-Sorry"stammelte sie "Ich bin irgendwie hungrig"

Ich lächelte und lachte leise "Es tut mir leid Bella, ich hätte dafür sorgen sollen, das du ein anständiges Mittagessen bekommst. Wenn du willst kannst du nach unten gehen und was essen, oder möchtest du das ich mitkomme und dir was zu Essen mache?" fragte ich höflich.

"Nein" reagierte sie schnell "Ich mach mir selbst was"

Ich versteckte ein Lächeln, es schien so als wollte sie weg von mir.

"Ok, dann mach dir etwas zu essen und komm dann sofort wieder her wenn du fertig bist. Wir müssen uns noch um diese Angelegenheit kümmern" sagte ich ihr streng.

Ich hörte, wie ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, stand ich auf und legte mich auf mein Sofa. Ich legte meinen rechten Arm über mein Gesicht und atmete tief durch.

Ich kann nicht glauben, wie sie vorhin mit mir gesprochen hat. Bella war immer sehr respektvoll. Ich habe nie erlebt, das sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und ihre Stimme erhebt. Und was für schreckliche Wörter sie ausgesprochen hatte, dachte ich empört.

Bella hat Glück gehabt, ich gab ihr nur sechs Schläge für ihre furchtbare Wortwahl.

Wenn eines meiner anderen Kinder, das gemacht hätten, hätte ich ihnen den Mund mit Seife ausgewaschen und sie übers Knie gelegt.

Meine jüngste Tochter, wird bald lernen, wie die Dinge in dieser Familie funktionieren, dachte ich wehmütig. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das eine Lektion wird, die sie so schnell nicht wieder vergisst.

Ich hoffe nur sie lernt, ihr Temperament zu kontrollieren. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie zu bin müde von ihrem Kampf gegen mich und ich hoffe sie lernt ihre Strafe zu akzeptieren.

Schweigend fuhr ich mit der Hand durch mein Haar und betete zu Gott, das ich genug Kraft haben werde um das durchzustehen.

Bella´s POV

Ich stand an der Küchentheke und biss kleine Häppchen von meinem Truthahn Sandwich ab. Obwohl ich ziemlichen Hunger hatte, ist mir der Appetit schnell wieder vergangen, als ich hörte das die Sache mit Carlisle noch nicht geklärt war.

Mein Margen war voll mit nervösen Schmetterlingen, die mich einfach nur krank machten.

Ich dachte an die Diskussion und zuckte wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit. Ich kann nicht glauben, das ich Carlisle angeschrien habe.

Ich schauderte bei der Erinnerung an sein Gesicht, als er mich am Arm festhielt.

Ich habe mich noch nie so erschrocken. Ich weiß, er würde mich nie verletzen.

Aber wer hätte keine Angst, wenn man in die Augen eines extrem angepissten Vampirs schaut? Vor allem, wenn dieser extrem angepisste Vampir dein Dad ist, dachte ich wehmütig.

Ich sah auf die Mikrowellenuhr und stellte fest, das bereits 30 Minuten vergangen waren. Dann richtete sich mein Blick auf das kaum angeknabberte Sandwich.

Es hat keinen Zweck dachte ich. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, das jetzt zu essen und wenn ich jetzt noch länger brauchen würde, würde Carlisle kommen und mich suchen. Ich denke das wäre keine gute Idee.

Ich seufzte, bevor ich das Sandwich in einen Frischhaltebeutel steckte und in den Kühlschrank stellte. Vielleicht werde ich danach hungrig sein, sagte ich mir traurig.

Ich holte tief Luft. Ein Versuch um meine Nerven zu beruhigen. Ich begann den langsamen Aufstieg zu meinem Verhängnis.

Als ich die Kammer des Schreckens (Carlisle´s Büro) erreichte hielt ich inne und fragte mich, ob ich anklopfen soll.

"Komm rein Bella" hörte ich meinen Dad sagen.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Edward wirklich der einzige in der Familie ist, der Gedanken lesen kann.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Nach dem Schließen der Tür sah ich mich um, bis ich meinen Dad sitzend auf dem Sofa fand. Seine Hände lagen auf seinen Knien.

"Hast du alles gegessen?" fragte er, nachdem er meinen blassen Teint bemerkte.

"Ähm nein, ich war nicht mehr hungrig" antwortete ich lahm.

Er nickte einmal, bevor er zu sprechen begann "Ich glaube ich hab alles gesagt, was es in Bezug auf dein Verhalten zu sagen gibt. Es ist an der Zeit für deine Tracht Prügel" erklärte er.

Ich schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter und versuchte den Drang zur Flucht zu bekämpfen.

"Bella komm her" sagte Carlisle leise, während er mich mit dem Finger zu sich lockte.

Langsam und unter Einsatz aller Macht, ist es mir gelungen einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, bis ich endlich an seiner Seite ankam.

Ich sah ihn unsicher an, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich jetzt tun solle.

"Zieh deine Hose aus und leg dich über meine Knie" befahl er.

Ich starrte ihn bittend an "Kannst du es nicht über der Jeans tun Daddy bitte" flehte ich ihn an.

Carlisle schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er mir einen harten Blick zuwarf "Nein. Jetzt zieh bitte deine Jeans aus, oder ich werde es für dich tun"

Mein Gesicht war rot und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als ich zitternd die Knöpfe meiner Jeans öffnete. Noch einmal sah ich Dad flehend an.

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, bevor er mich schnell über seine Beine bugsierte und meine Jeans und Unterwäsche runterzog.

"Nein" stöhnte ich leise, bevor ich meinen Kopf in meinen Armen vergrub.

Carlisle passte mich auf seinen Knien an und schlang einen Arm fest, um meine Taille um mich in Position zu halten.

Er rieg meinen Rücken bevor er mich fragte, warum ich mich jetzt in dieser Poition befinde.

Die Tränen begannen zu fallen, bevor ich antwortete "W-Weil ich mich rüchsichtlos benommen habe und mich in Gefahr gebracht habe" sagte ich schnell und weinerlich.

"Gutes Mädchen" lobte er mich.

Ich sprang auf, als ich einen harten Klaps spürte.

Smack! Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und versuchte einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken. Aber mein Versuch scheiterte, als mein Dad weitermachte.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Owww!" Schluchzte ich bei jedem schmerzhaften Klaps.

Smack! Smack! "Bitte aufhören!" Flehte ich, aber mein Dad ignorierte meine Schreie. Ich schrie, schlug um mich und trat mit den Füßen.

"Tut mir leid Daddy" Bitte hör auf" schluchzte ich

Smack! Smack! Smack! "Nein bitte! Smack! Ahhh! Smack! Bitte Daddy! Smack! Smack! Smack! "Es tut weh!"

"Ich weiß" antwortete er nur. Ich legte meine Hand zurück, um meinen Hintern zu bedecken. Schnell hatte er sie abgefangen und hielt sie hinter meinem Rücken fest.

" TU" Smack! "DAS" Smack! "NICHT" Smack! "NOCH " Smack! " MAL". Smack!

"Es tut mir leid" antwortete ich weinerlich.

Schließlich gab ich auf und schluchzte

"Du wirst dich nie wieder so rücksichtlos verhalten Bella" er beendete jedes Wort mit einem scmerzhaften Klaps.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor ich spürte, wie mein Dad über meinen Rücken streichelte und ich ihn sagen hörte, das es vorbei war. Mein Dad wiegte mich in seinen Armen.

"E-Es tuuut mir soooo leid", schluchzte ich kläglich.

"Ich weiß Schätzchen, ich weiß," sagte er liebevoll.

Ich weinte in sein Hemd, als er mich sanft hin und her schaukelte.

"Ich liebe dich ", flüsterte er mir wieder und wieder zu.

Sobald mein Schluchzen zu Schluckauf wurde, zog ich mich aus Dad´s Umarmung. Ich sah meinen Dad an und sagte noch einmal, "Tut mir wirklich leid, Daddy".

Er küsste mich auf die Stirn "Ich weiß, Schatz, ich weiß, ich verzeihe dir. Lass uns nicht mehr drüber sprechen"

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an meinen Dad und genoss das Gefühl der Liebe, die er ausstrahlte. Ich seufzte leise bevor ich in den Schlaf driftete.

Carlisle's POV

Ich hörte die verlangsamten Atemzüge meiner Tochter und wusste, das sie eingeschlafen war.

Mein Herz brach, als ich hörte, wie sie flehte . Ich musste die Kraft und all meinen Willen aufbringen, sie zu ignorieren und weiter zu machen. Ich stöhnte verzweifelt und erinnerte mich, dass Bella diese Strafen verdient hatte.

Ich stand langsam auf und ging zu Edward und Bella's Zimmer. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und meine kleine Tochter kuschelte sich an mich. Schnell nahm ich die Decke und deckte sie zu, damit sie nicht frierte.

Ich hoffte, Bella würde mich nicht hassen, für das was ich getan hatte. Ich habe es für sie getan, aber das machte die Sache nicht leichter für mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich habe es nie bereut, aber ich musste an die Schmerzen denken, die sie jetzt vielleicht hatte und ich habe sie verursacht. Und leider, wird sie nicht in den Genuss kommen, das es so schnell verheilt, wie bei ihren Vampirgeschwistern.

Mein Telefon klingelte. Schnell packte ich es, damit das Klingeln Bella nicht aufwecken konnte und nahm ab

"Hallo" sagte ich müde.

"Hallo Carlisle, mein Schatz", begrüßte mich Esme.

"Esme", sagte ich leise. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir geht es gut Carlisle, aber wie geht es dir?" , fragte sie. "Ich kann durch den Ton deiner Stimme hören, dass du Bella bereits bestraft hast."

Ich seufzte noch einmal. Wie sehr wünschte ich Esme wäre jetzt hier und ich könnte sie in meine Arme nehmen. "Mir geht es gut Liebling. Du weißt ja wie ich mich immer fühle, wenn ich eines unserer Kinder bestrafen muss"

"Ich weiß, deshalb rufe ich dich an. Du sollst dich nicht schuldig fühlen Carlisle Cullen" befahl sie mir.

Ich lächelte leise und antwortete: "Ja Ma'am."

"Gut", antwortete sie zufrieden. "Nun, was macht unser Baby gerade?" fragte sie neugierig.

Ich lächelte noch bevor ich antwortete. "Derzeit liegt sie schlafend auf mir"

"Awwww", gurrte sie. "Wenn ich nur da wäre, um ein Bild zu machen." Ich kicherte bei dem Gedanken.

"Wie hat sie es aufgenommen?" fragte Esme weiter.

Ich seufzte und sagte "Sowie unsere anderen Kinder das in der Regel tun. Sie schrie, flehte und schluchzte, bevor sie schließlich nachgab", antwortete ich emotional.

"Du hast getan, was du tun musstest Carlisle. Du und ich, wir waren uns beide einig, dass Bella diese Tracht Prügel verdient. Also zweifel nicht an dir selbst" beruhigte sie mich liebevoll.

"Hat sie auf meine Warnung gehört, oder hat sie gegen dich gekämpft?" wollte Esme wissen.

Ich stöhnte und erzählte ihr die Ereignisse, der letzten Stunde.

Meine Frau knurrte leise. "Du hättest ihr den Mund mit Seife auswaschen sollen Carlisle! Sie darf auf keinen Fall und in so einer Art und Weise mit dir sprechen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit unserer Tochter sprechen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin" wetterte sie mich an. " Und richte ihr aus, das ich sehr enttäuscht über ihr Verhalten bin.

"Ja Schatz", antwortete ich gehorsam und lächelte sanft. Ich habe Bella gewarnt, dachte ich wehmütig.

Esme seufzte wieder, bevor sie mir von der Jagt erzählte. Offenbar wollten die Jungs einen Tag länger bleiben. Esme hat beschlossen, mit Edward zu sprechen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war "Stört es dich, wenn ich vor den anderen nach Hause komme Liebling?" fragte sie mich leise.

"Überhaupt nicht, mein Schatz", antwortete ich.

"Wunderbar" antwortete Esme, bevor sie auflegte . "Ich muss weiter. Die Mädchen werden ungeduldig. Ich sehe dich dann morgen Carlisle"

"Auf Wiedersehen und viel Spaß Esme." sagte ich, bevor ich auflegte.

Ich steckte das Telefon wieder in die Tasche und schaute auf mein kleines Mädchen . Ich lächelte und lachte leise, als ich ihre Hände nach meinem Hemd griffen. Ihren Kopf hatte sie in meiner Brust begraben. Sie sah so unglaublich jung aus, wenn sie schlief.

Nachdem ich meine Tochter eine Stunde beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte, weckte ich sie auf.

Sie öffnete die Augen und als sie bemerkte wo sie lag, bewegte sie sich schnell weg von mir, landete aber auf ihrem Hintern. Sie gab einen lauten Aufschrei von sich und ich musste mich beherrschen, das ich nicht loslachte.

"Das ist nicht lustig", stöhnte sie, während sie sich auf den Bauch wälzte und ihren Kopf wieder in meine Brust drückte

Ich lachte nicht, sondern beobachtete sie amüsiert. Wenn sie aufwachte, zeigten sich bei ihr immer die lustigsten Reaktionen.

"Entschuldigung, das ich gelacht habe Bella" Ich stahlte sie an, stand auf und zog sie mit mir.

"Bevor ich es vergesse", sagte ich ernst, "Deine Mutter hat angerufen. Ich soll dir sagen, das sie enttäuscht wegen deinem Verhalten ist."

Ich sah meiner Tochter in die Augen, doch diese drehte schuldig den Kopf weg. Ich zog sie in meine Arme "Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber Schätzchen. Deine Mutter wird dir vergeben" sagte ich ihr mit Nachdruck.

"Nun, wie wär's, wenn ich dir was zu Essen machen und anschließend schauen wir Filme?" fragte ich sie aufgeregt.

Sie lächelte mir zurück und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Bist du noch böse auf mich?", fragte sie zögernd.

Ich sah sie ernst an, bevor ich antwortete: "Natürlich nicht Schätzchen. Ich habe dir gesagt, das nach der Strafe alles vergeben und vergessen ist.

Sie sah immer noch unsicher. "Aber du bist noch, weißt du, weil ... morgen ...« Sie verstummte.

"Ja, bin ich, aber das bedeutet nicht, das ich wütend auf dich bin. Wir kümmern uns morgen darum. Jetzt schauen wirst erst Mal, das du ordentlich gefüttert und getränkt wirst. Und dann lass uns heute einfach Spass haben"

Sie lächelte mich wieder an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg nach unten machte.

"Nun" dachte ich eine Strafe war erledigt, die andere wird morgen kommen. Aber darum, werde ich mich morgen kümmern.

Heute wollte ich einfach Zeit mit meiner geliebten Tochter verbringen


	11. Chapter 11

Ich wachte Sonntagmorgen auf und fand meine Hände wieder an Dad´s Hemd.

"Guten Morgen Bella" begrüßte er mich mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen Dad"antwortete ich, während ich ein Gähnen unterdrückte.

"Ich gehe schon mal nach unten und mache Frühstück für dich, während du dich fertig machst" sagte er, während er sich selbst und mich aus dem Bett hob. Ich war dankbar, denn so hatte kein Teil meines Hinterns Kontakt mit dem Bett.

Ich nickte und fragte, ob er mir ein paar Schokopancakes machen kann.

Er lächelte, sein wunderbares Lächeln und sagte das es kein Problem wäre, bevor er aus der Tür ging.

Lächelnd ging ich ins Badezimmer und verzog gleich das Gesicht, als ich mich im Spiegel sah. Meine Haare sahen aus wie ein Rattennest und ich war mit der Kleidung, die ich gestern anhatte eingeschlafen. Ich bin bei der Hälfte von Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch eingeschlafen. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so, ich hätte am Ende wieder geheult, wenn Cedric Diggory getötet wird. Wie peinlich, dachte ich.

Nach dem Zähneputzen und einer heißen Dusche, überprüfte ich mein armes Hinterteil. Ich dachte eigentlich, weil es noch so weh tat, müsste mein Hintern leuchtend rot sein, aber es war nur ein leichtes rosa. Das wird nicht mehr lange so bleiben, dachte ich wehmütig.

Ich band meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz und ging vorsichtig nach unten.

Als ich in der Küche ankam, sah ich das mir Carlisle einen Teller auf die Theke stellte, anstatt auf den Tisch. Ich errötete, war aber dankbar dafür. Hinsetzten, wäre jetzt keine gute Idee, jedenfalls nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Ich biss in den warmen Schokopfannkuchen, sah zu Carlisle und lächelte. Ich nickte mit dem Kopf um ihn zu danken.

Er strahlte zufrieden, setzte sich an den Tisch und las seine Zeitung, um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, mich beim essen zu beobachten.

Ich bemerkte kurz, das er heute ein anderes Outfit anhatte. Nun trug er eine dunkle Jeans und ein weißes Langarm-Shirt. Die Ärmel waren bis zu seinen Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt.

Ich lachte laut, als ich sah, was er für Schuhe anhatte. Converse? dachte ich amüsiert. Das war bestimmt die Idee von Alice.

Carlisle sah mich neugierig an, als ich lachte. Ich nahm noch einen Bissen, von diesem himmlischen Pfannkuchen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Er starrte mich noch ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er lächelnd mit den Augen rollte und seinen Blick wieder auf die Zeitung richtete.

Als ich mit dem Essen fertig war, nahm ich meinen Teller und ging zur Spüle, um das Geschirr abzuwaschen.

"Bella, lass mich das machen" forderte er.

"No Way! Du hast schon gekocht, also kann ich das Geschirr abspülen"

Er schüttelte kichernd den Kopf "Ok Bella, aber lass mich wenigstens abtrocknen"

Ich stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus, der ihn wieder zum lachen brachte.

Nachdem wir mit dem Geschirr fertig waren, drehte ich mich zu Carlisle um und wollte ihn fragen, was er für heute geplant hatte. Aber bevor ich meinen Mund öffnen konnte klingelte das Telefon.

"Entschuldige mich einen Augenblick Bella" sagte er, bevor er in menschlichem Tempo zum Telefon ging. Ich war neugierig und folgte ihm. Ich wusste, das es keiner von den Cullens war, der anrief.

"Hallo, hier spricht Dr. Cullen" antwortete er freundlich, nachdem er abnahm.

Ich beobachtete sein Stirnrunzeln "Sind Sie sich sicher?" antwortete er konzentriert.

Er nickte "Ja. Natürlich, ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg" antwortete er bevor er das Gespräch beendete.

"Du gehst?" fragte ich.

Carlisle sah mich an und seufzte " Tut mir leid Bella, aber in der Klinik gibt es einen Notfall. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde nicht lange weg sein. Ich bin spätestens um 14 Uhr wieder da" versichterte er mir.

Ich nickte unsicher "Ich verstehe. Geh ruhig, ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Mir gehts gut" sagte ich, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Er runzelte die Stirn und starrte mich verwundert an " Bella, ich will nicht, das du dieses Haus verlässt, während ich weg bin" befahl er ernst.

Ich verschränkte meine Arme und antwortete defensiv "Das habe ich auch nicht geplant"

"Ich habe nie gesagt, das du vor hattest wegzulaufen Schätzchen" antwortete er besänftigend.

Ich nickte und beobachtete ihn dabei wie er seine Arzttasche zusammenpackte.

Er ging auf mich zu und küsste mich auf die Stirn, bevor wir uns verabschiedeten "Bis später" sagte ich, während ich ihn beobachtete, als er in seinen schwarzen Mercedes stieg und losfuhr.

Was soll ich jetzt machen? dachte ich. Nach ein wenig nachdenken, beschloss ich eins von Edward´s Büchern zu lesen. Ich ging in unser Zimmer, zog das Buch aus dem Regal und legte mich mit dem Gesicht nach unten aufs Bett.

Nach einer Stunde und dutzenden Seiten später, gab ich das Lesen auf. Ich war zu abgelenkt und nervös. Obwohl es erst heute Abend passiert, waren die nervösen Schmetterlinge schon jetzt in meinem Magen. Ich schauderte bei dem Gedanken, an meine bevorstehende Bestrafung. Das gestern war schrecklich. Ich wusste das sowas weh tut, aber so es so schlimm wird, hatte ich nicht gedacht. Und heute tat es immer noch weh und es war total peinlich. Ich kann nicht glauben, das er es wirklich auf meinen nackten Hintern getan hat.

Ich zuckte zusammen und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinen Händen. Ich wünsche mir, das ich nie wieder so eine Tracht Prügel bekommen werde. Geschweige denn heute Abend. Vorallem wird es heute Abend noch mehr weh tun als gestern, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist.

Es muss einen Weg geben, das zu umgehen, dachte ich verzweifelt. Ich dachte kurz darüber nach mit Carlisle zu verhandeln, schüttelte aber schnell wieder den Kopf. Ich könnte noch so flehen, das würde seine Meinung nicht ändern. Er wäre wahrscheinlich nur noch angepisster.

Ich seufzte frustriert. Ich muss irgendwas finden um mich abzulenken, bevor ich noch auf dumme Gedanken komme und vor lauter Panik flüchte.

Ich ging wieder nach unten und setzte mich vor den Fernseher. Allerdings habe ich shcnell festgestellt, das nichts läuft, was mich interessiert. Also schnappte ich mir eine DVD. "Halloween" vielleicht wird mich ein sinnloser Horrorfilm ablenken. Es funktionierte perfekt. Es war bereits Mittag, also ging ich in die Küche, um mir was zu Essen zu machen.

Ich beschloss, mir Spagetti mit Fleischbällchen zu machen. Nachdem ich alles aufgegessen hatte, räumte ich das Geschirr auf und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um mir noch ein paar Filme auszusuchen, als plötzlich mein Handy klingelte.

Es war Carlisle der mich anrief.

"Hi Daddy" antwortete ich, nach dem ich abnahm

"Hallo Bella" begrüßte er mich glücklich "Was hast du angestellt?" fragte er neugierig.

Ich erzählte ihn, was ich den ganzen Tag gemacht habe und erklärte ihm, warum Spagetti mit Fleischbällchen, das beste Essen überhaupt ist.

Ich hörte ein leises Lachen "Das ist toll Bella. Ach was ich sagen wollte, ich werde in etwa einer halben Stunde zu Hause sein. Ich muss nur noch einige Formalitäten erledigen"

"Oh, Ok" antwortete ich kleinlaut "Keine Eile. Lass dir soviel Zeit, wie du brauchst" Ich hoffte, meine Stimme klang nicht zu hysterisch.

Schweigen. Ich hielt den Atem an, bevor Carlisle in einem seltsamen Ton sagte " Ich werde dich sehr bald sehen Bella" bevor er auflegte.

Entweder hatte ich mir das eingebildet, oder er betonte das Wort "sehr"

Ich legte mein Handy beiseite und schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter.

Mein Magen begann sofort zu rebellieren und fast hätte ich meine leckeren Spagetti ausgekotzt.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr. Es war jetzt 13:07 Uhr, was bedeutet das Carlisle spätestens um 13:45 Uhr nach Hause kommt.

Wieder einmal bewegten sich meine Gedanken zu der bevorstehenden Bestrafung. Neeeeein! stöhnte ich laut auf. Ich wollte das nicht, das ist nicht fair! Ich hab schon Prügel bekommen und diesen lächerlichen Entschuldigungsbrief hab ich auch geschrieben. War das nicht Strafe genug?

Und? Dann hab ich eben gelogen. Ich meine ich weiß, das ich nicht Lügen soll, aber ist eine Tracht Prügel nicht etwas übertrieben? Warum kann er nicht einfach meine Entschuldigung akzeptieren und es dabei beilassen? Ich meine es tut mir wirklich leid, aber das hier geht zu weit.

Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr Wut und Panik stieg in mir auf. Bis ich eine überstürzte Entscheidung traf. ICH MUSS HIER RAUS! Dachte ich verzweifelt. Vielleicht, würde er sich beruhigen und die Strafe überdenken, wenn ich ein paar Tage untertauche.

Ich wusste, es war ein verzweifelter Gedanke, aber im Moment blieb mir nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich gehen sollte und vor allem, wie ich dort hin kam. Mein Auto war zu Hause und eines der Cullen Fahrzeuge würde ich nicht nehmen. Ich dachte darüber nach, mich im Wald zu verstecken, aber Carlisle würde mich durch meinen Geruch leicht finden. Ich checkte kurz alle Optionen, bis ich zu dem Entschluss kam Edward´s Volvo zu nehmen. Ich wusste Edward hätte nichts dagegen und ich werde ihn in einem einwandfreienn zustand wieder zurück bringen.

Ich gab mir selbst keine Zeit die Nerven zu verlieren, also packte ich schnell die Volvo Schlüssel und ging in Richtung Garage. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wohin ich fahren sollte, aber Forks hielt ich für eine gute Idee. In der Tat, vielleicht wäre jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt Jake zu besuchen.

Gerade als ich die Garage betrat, platzte meine Gedankenblase. Ich stand plötzlich da, wie versteinert.

Das, was da so wütend, wie eh und je aussah, war mein Dad!

Er war gegen den Volvo gelehnt. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Augen funkelten mich böse an und sein Haar war zerzaust. Ich stellte fest, das er wohl nach unserem Telefongespräch hier her gerannt ist.

"Willst du irgendwo hin Bella?" fragte er in einem Ton, der mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Mein Herz begann sofort wie wild zu schlagen und ich schluckte die aufsteigende Galle in meiner Kehle runter. Mein Geist war gefroren. Alles was ich tun konnte, war ihn mit großen Augen anzustarren, als er wieder zu sprechen begann.

"Dein Ton am Ende unseres Gesprächs, verriet mir das du in Panik warst. Ich dachte, es gibt nichts was ich dir sagen kann, um dich zu beruhigen. Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr hatte ich das Gefühl, das du abhauen willst" sagte er in einem hellen Ton, ohne Anzeichen von Zorn.

Ich starrte ihn weiter an, ich wusste nicht was ich machen soll.

"Allerdings kämpfte ich gegen das Gefühl an, das du eine Flucht in Erwägung ziehst. Ich dachte, du respektierst mich genug . Ich habe dir befohlen, das Haus nicht zu verlassen und ich dachte du hast deine Strafe akzeptiert" fuhr er fort, während seine Stimme immer leiser und wütender mit jedem Wort wurde.

Als er langsam auf mich zu ging, versuchte ich mein Bein zu bewegen, aber es wie festgefroren.

"Ich konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, das du flüchten willst. Also bin ich nach Hause gerannt. Und ich finde dich in der Garage mit Edward´s Autoschlüsseln in der Hand. Gib sie mir!" befahl er und hielt die Hand auf.

Schnell legte ich die Schlüssel in seine Hand, die er dann in die Hosentasche steckte.

"Schau mich an" befahl er.

Ich starrte stur auf den Boden. Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, ihn ins Gesicht schauen zu müssen. Ich wäre nicht in der Lage, den Anblick seiner Wut oder Enttäuschung zu ertragen.

Ich hörte ein leises Knurren "Schau mich an. JETZT!" beendete er laut.

Ich schaute schnell nach oben undsofort wünschte ich mir ich hätte es nicht getan. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so wütend gesehen. Gerade jetzt bekam ich einen Einblick, wie beängstigend Carlisle Cullen sein kann. Verschwunden war mein barmherziger Daddy.

Die Tränen begannen über meine Wangen zu laufen und die Scham stieg in mir. Mein Fluchtversuch hat gezeigt, dass ich ihn nicht respektiere und Ungehorsam war eine schwere Form von Respektlosigkeit.

Mein Dad sah mich nochmal drohend an, bevor er einen Schritt zurück machte undseine Augen schloss. Er legte beide Hände vor sein Gesicht und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er öffnete die Augen, packte meinen rechten Arm und zog mich ins Haus. Er schleppte mich ins Wohnzimmer und stellte mich in eine der Ecken und ließ mich los. Als ich mich verwirrt umdrehte knurrte er laut und drehte meinen Kopf so, das ich die Wand ansah.

"Isabella Marie du wirst diese Wand ansehen, ohne einen Ton von dir zu geben, bis ich dir etwas anderes sage. Wenn du wieder ungehorsam bist, wird deine Tracht Prügel nicht länger,aber du bekommst meinen Gürtel. Ist das klar? " fragte er drohend.

Mit unterdrücktem Schluchzen nickte ich schnell mit dem Kopf "J-Ja Dad"

Carlisle's POV

Ich ging schnell in die Küche. Ich legte meine Hände auf die Arbeitsplatte und nahm tiefe Atemzüge. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Ich hörte ein knacken und merkte, dass ich die Arbeitsplatte zu hart anpackte, woraufhin eine Ecke abbrach. Knurrend fing ich an in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen.

Ich war wütend! Ich war wütend auf meine Tochter für den Versuch zu fliehen. Zu fliehen vor ihrer Bestrafung. Ich würde sie am liebsten härter bestrafen, weil sie so dumm war. Ich hatte sie gewarnt, dass Weglaufen nur zu mehr Strafe führt.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie daran dachte Wegzulaufen! Sie war ungehorsam und hat das Haus verlassen, obwohl ich ihr befohlen hatte, es nicht zu tun

Wo wollte sie überhaupt hin? Das war wohl ein schlecht durchdachter Plan.

Ich packte den Stuhl und versuchte meine Wut zu kontrollieren. Was soll ich nur mit ihr machen? Was ist nötig, damit sie diese Sachen durchdenkt?

Arrgghh! Was ich wirklich brauchte, war die Jagd. Ich musste die Spannung lösen, damit ich wieder klar denken konnte, aber ich weigerte mich, Bella allein zu lassen.

Ich hörte wie die Haustür geöffnet und geschlossen wurde. Ich raste ins Wohnzimmer, um sicher zu gehen, das Bella nicht wieder versuchte davonzulaufen. Ich sah, das sie noch in ihrer Ecke stand. Ich blickte zur Tür und sah meine Frau.

"Esme ..." Ich stöhnte leise, zu leise für menschliche Ohren. Sie musterte mich schnell bevor sie einen Blick auf unsere Tochter warf. Sie schaute mich fragend an, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und winkte sie zu mir in die Küche.

Als wir in der Küche ankamen umarmte ich meine Frau und vergrub mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Sie umarmte mich kurz zurück, bevor sie sich von mir wegdrückte und seufzte "Was ist passiert Carlisle? Alice hat mir nur gesagt, das ich zu Hause gebraucht werde, aber sie sagte nicht warum" fragte sie neugierig.

Ich sank auf einen Stuhl und erzählte ihr, was unsere Tochter angestellt hatte.

"Ich setzte sie in die Ecke, weil ich Angst hatte, das wenn sie begann mit mir zu reden, würde ich meine Geduld verlieren", sagte ich ihr schuldig. "Ich kann nicht klar denken, ich bin so aufgeregt, fuhr ich fort und rieb mit der Hand über mein Gesicht.

Meine Frau ergriff meine Hand und streichelte mir durch mein Haar. Ich stöhnte leise auf. Ihre Berührungen beruhigten mich.

"Carlisle", sagte sie und beugte sich zu mir " Ich werde mit ihr reden, während du jagen gehst. Ich werde wegen der Flucht mir ihr verhandeln".

Ich sah zu meiner Frau, deren Augen in bestimmend strahlten. "Danke Liebling", sagte ich, bevor ich sie küsste. "Allerdings werde ich ebenfalls mit ihr verhandeln, wenn ich wieder zurück bin" sagte ich ernst.

Esme sah mich an und sagte: "Ich bin immer noch enttäuscht, das sie dich nicht respektiert hat, aber ich werde mit ihr reden."

Es war Zeit für mich jagen zu gehen "Ich werde nicht mehr als eine Stunde weg sein", sagte ich ihr, während ich ihre Wange küsste. Ich machte mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer wo meine zappelnde Tochter noch in der Ecke stand.

Ich starrte sie wieder streng an und sagte "Isabella, ich gehe kurz jagen. Deine Mutter ist da und sie möchte mit dir sprechen. Wenn ich zurückkomme, hoffe ich zu hören, dass du dich ihr gegenüber respektvoll verhalten hast und gehorsam warst. Gott steh dir bei, wenn du mir wieder nicht gehorchst. " Mit diesen Abschiedsworten, nickte ich zu meiner Frau und ging aus der Haustür.


	12. Chapter 12

Esme´s POV

Ich sah zu, wie mein Mann ging, bevor ich wieder meine Tochter ansah. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie zitterte und ich hörte ein leises Schluchzen. Sie tat mir leid, mein Herz schmerzte und am liebsten würde ich jetzt zu ihr gehen und sie trösten. Aber ich musste stark sein.

"Isabella bitte dreh dich um und setz dich zu mir" befahl ich ihr leise und rutschte etwas beiseite, damit sie Platz hatte.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und schaute mich mit einem verweinten Gesicht an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Sofa machte Sie setzte sich behutsam hin und zuckte leicht als ihr Hintern das Polster berührte.

"Bella, Lieblicng schau mich an" sagte ich ihr, während ich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie sah mich an "Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht Bella?" fragte ich meine Tochter.

Sie errötete bevor sie mir eilig erzählte, das sie Angst vor der zweiten Tracht Prügel hatte. Sie hatte Angst, das es schlimmer werden würde wie gestern. Sie erzählte mir, das sie die Nerven verlor, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ein zweites Mal Prügel bekommen würde und sie fand das einmal genug war. Als sie fertig war, kullerten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

"Es tut mir so leid Mum" schluchzte sie"Ich war dumm, ich wusste, das ich nicht weglaufen darf, aber die Angst hat mich kontrolliert. Jetzt ist Daddy wütend auf mich. Er wird mir niemals verzeihen. Was soll ich nur machen, das er mir verzeiht?" fragte sie flehend, bevor sie wieder herzzereißend schluchzte.

Ich zog sie schnell in meine Arme "Oh Bella, Carlisle wird dir immer verzeihen, egal was passiert. Ja, er ist wütend und enttäuscht, aber er liebt dich und nichts wird ihn davon abbringen" sagte ich ihr liebevoll.

Ich schob sie wieder etwas von mir weg, als ihr Schluchzen aufhörte, so konnte ich sie besser ansehen "Carlisle hat doch gesagt, das du nicht weglaufen sollst und das du dieses Haus nicht verlassen sollst oder?" fragte ich streng.

Bella errötete und nickte mit dem Kopf.

"Weißt du nicht, wie leichtsinnig und verantwortungslos deine Aktionen waren? Für was hast du gestern von Carlisle eine Tracht Prügel bekomme?" fragte ich sie.

Sie wurde blass, als sie antwortete "Weil ich rücksichtlos war und mich in Gefahr gebracht habe" stammelte sie.

Ich nickte mit dem Kopf und fragte " Und weißt du auch warum dein Dad jetzt so aufgeregt ist? Es scheint so als würdest du die gestrige Strafe ignorieren" schimpfte ich.

"Tue ich nicht, ähm ich meine ess tut mir leid" antwortete sie und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, um sich zu beruhigen bevor sie weitersprach "Ich werde mich der anderen Strafe stellen, wenn es sein muss" murmelte sie leise.

Ich starrte sie erstaunt an, aber ich war stolz auf sie. Sie übernahm die Verantwortung für ihr Handeln. Ich starrte sie noch etwa eine Minute an, bevor ich lächelte und sagte "Das ist nicht das ,was ich geplant habe Liebling"

Sie sah mich an und fragte misstrauisch "Was ist dann meine Strafe?"

"Ich möchte, das du einen Aufsatz für Carlisle schreibst. Ich möchte das du schreibst, was du an diesem Wochenende alles falsch gemacht hast und was du hättest besser machen können." erklärte ich ihr.

Sie starrte mich ungläubig an, seufzte und nickte mit dem Kopf "Ok Mum. Willst du ihn vorher lesen, bevor ich ihn Dad gebe?"

"Nein" schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf "Ich denke, du wirst es schon richtig machen"

Sie nickte mir einmal zu und fragte "Bist du mir böse?"

Ich nahm ihr Gesicht in meine Hände und sagte "Natürlich nicht Bella. Ich bin enttäuscht, aber auch stolz, das du deine Strafe annimmst ohne dagegen zu argumentieren. Ich freue mich das ich für dich, wie eine Mutter bin und Carlisle dein Dad ist" sagte ich glücklich.

Bella lächelte und blickte nach unten "Ihr seit meine Eltern, ihr kümmert euch mehr um mich, als Charlie und Renee es jemals tun würden" sagte sie schüchtern.

Ich umarmte sie wieder und küsste sie auf die Stirn "Wie Carlisle schon sagte, du bist für uns wie eine Tochter, seitdem ersten Tag, wo wir dich kennenlernten"

Bella lag zufrieden in meinen Armen bevor ich sagte "Dein Dad wird bald zurück sein. Ich möchte, das du dich für dein Verhalten entschuldigst und ihm von dem Aufsatz erzählst. Und du wirst jede Strafe von ihm annehmen ohne dagegen zu argumentieren" sagte ich ihr streng.

Bella sah mich fragend an "Ich dachte der Aufsatz war die Strafe dafür, das ich abhauen wollte?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

Ich sah sie streng an bevor ich antwortete " Es ist meine Strafe für dich. Dein Dad entscheiden, ob er dich bestrafen will. Letztlich liegt es an ihm und ich will keine Diskussion von dir hören. Verstanden mein Fräulein?"

Bella lächelte "Ja Mum"

Ich gab ihr einen harten Blick "Ich meine es ernst Bella. Ich will nie wieder hören, das du fluchst, oder deinen Vater anschreist. Wenn so etwas wieder passiert, wird Carlisle nicht der einzige sein, der dich bestraft"

"Ich hab verstanden Mum. Es kommt nie wieder vor" sagte sie aufrichtig.

Mein Herz erwärmt sich und mein Blick wurde weicher. Noch einmal zu ich sie in meine Arme. Bella lag bei mir und ich streichelte ihr durchs Haar, als mein Mann zur Tür rein kam. Er sah jetzt wesentlich entspannter aus, wie vorhin.

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, als er mich und Bella entdeckte. "Lief alles gut?" fragte er leise, so leise, das es Bella nicht hören konnte.

Ich nickte ihm zu, was ihn dazu brachte aufzuatmen.

Ich stand auf und zoh meine jüngste Tochter mit mir. Ich hörte wir ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte, als sie bemerkte, das Carlisle hier war und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. Sie errötete und schaute auf ihre Füße.

Ich legte meine Hände auf Bella´s Schultern und sagte "Ich lass euch zwei für einen Augenblick alleine". Bella schaute mich mit großen Augen an, biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte.

Ich ging zu meinem geliebten Mann, gab ihn einen Kuss und ging aus dem Haus. Obwohl ich immer mit den Strafen einverstanden war, wollte ich währenddessen nie im Haus bleiben. Die Weinen meiner Kinder, war immer zu viel für mich. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie weinen. Ich würde wiederkommen und mich dann um meine kleine Tochter und meinen Ehemann kümmern.

Bella's POV

Ich starrte auf die Stelle, an der gerade eben meine Mutter noch stand. Ich war nervös und spürte, wie mein Dad mich mit seinem Blick von oben bis unten musterte. Ich war zu feige ihn anzusehen. Er beobachtete mich weiter, während ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Dann fühlte ich seine kalten Finger, wie sie mein Kinn anhoben, damit ich ihn in die Topas farbenen Augen sah.

Ich seufzte innerlich. Topas farbene Augen waren immer ein gutes Zeichen. Seine Augen waren schwarz wie die Nacht, wenn er sauer auf mich war und er durstig war. Jetzt hatten seine Augen wieder diesen vertrauten Goldton, den ich so liebte.

Als er mir in die Augen sah, platzte es aus mir heraus und ich sagte aufrichtig "Es tut mir leid Daddy" ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust.

Ich fühlte sofort seine starken Arme, die mich umschlangen. Es war wieder sein tröstenter Griff und ich musste mich beherrschen, nicht los zu heulen.

Als ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, zog ich mich aus seiner Umarmung und schaute ihn wieder ins Gesicht "Es tut mir leid, das ich versucht habe wegzulaufen. Es war wirklich dumm, unreif und rücksichtslos. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht. Es tut mir wirklich leid! " beendete ich aufrichtig.

Carlisle wendete den Blick nicht von meinen Augen ab. er seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht "Ich weiß, das es dir leid tut, aber ich kann dir das nicht durchgehen lassen. Welche Strafe hast du von Mum bekommen?"

Ich konnte die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme hören und lies gefrustet die Schultern hä erzählte ihm von dem Aussatz, den ich schreiben soll. Er nickte und meinte, das das eine gute Idee sei.

Meine Augen folgten ihm nervös, während er überlegte, ob er noch etwas zu dieser Strafe hinzufügen sollte.

Ich hoffte, er würde nichts mehr hinzufügen. Was ist, wenn er es tut? Ich hatte Esme versprochen, jede Strafe anzunehmen und das werde ich auch tun.

Ich sah Carlisle´s gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er sich zum wiederholten Male mit der Hand übers Gesicht fuhr und sich dann wieder an mich wandte "Lass uns in mein Büro gehen, damit wir diese Diskussion beenden können."

Ich nickte stumm und begab mich auf den Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens, oder Carlisle´s Büro je nachdem wie man´s nimmt. Als ich im Büro ankam, fing er sofort an, mich zurechtzuweisen.

"Was du heute getan hast, war dumm und unverantwortlich" dozierte er streng.

Oh shit, dachte ich entmudigt.

"Du wirst nie wieder vor einer Strafe davonlaufen Isabella Marie. Du Strafe, würde für dich nur schlimmer ausfallen. Du wirst nie wieder ungehorsam sein und auf einen direkten Befehl von mir hören. Wenn ich sage, das du zu Hause bleiben sollst, dann bleibst du auch zu Hause und verlässt das Haus nicht einfach. Hast du das verstanden?"

Ich nickte beschämt.

"Du wirst erst nachdenken, bevor du handelst. Du bist ein intelligentes Mädchen. Ichhatte ein viel besseres Verhalten von dir erwartet Isabella. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir."

Bei seinem Vortrag, rollten mir Tränen über die Wangen. Ich wusste, dass er von mir enttäuscht war, aber das von ihm zu hören, war noch schlimmer. Ich wischte mir hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als er mir sagte, ich solle ihn ansehen.

Carlisle Augen sahen mich streng an, als ich weiter mit meiner Hand über mein Gesicht wischte . " Abgesehen davon, dass du mich belogen hast , werde ich dich für den Versuch wegzulaufen. Ich weiß, das mag hart für dich sein, aber ich will das du daraus lernst"

Mein Magen zog sich zusammen, als ich an die bevorstehende Strafe Herz hämmerte, während ich stumm nickte. Das war schrecklich, dachte ich. Ich habe versucht, die Dinge besser zu machen, aber ich habe sie nur schlimmer gemacht, dachte ich verzweifelt.

Ich blickte auf, als ich hörte, das mein Dad aufstand.

"Lass uns das hier hinter uns bringen", sagte er müde.

Die Tränen begannen wieder zu fallen, als ich mich aus meinem Stuhl erhob. Mein Dad ging zur Couch, setzte sich und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

Neeeee, stöhnte ich innerlich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das hier wirklich passiert. Ich sah meinen Dad flehend an.

Er runzelte die Stirn und ich hörte leise knurren " Komm her Isabella. Wenn du nicht kommst, werde ich dich holen" drohte er mir leise.

Ich schluckte den Kloß im Hals runter, bevor ich zwei kleine Schritte nach vorne machte. Carlisle streckte seinen Arm nach mir aus. Ich ging auf ihn zu und wusste, das ich dies bald bedauern werde, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich schaute ihn ein letztes Mal flehend an und schüttelte meinen Kopf.

Er antwortete mit einem lauten Knurren. Schnell packte er mich und zog mich über seine Beine. Er zerrte an meiner Kleidung und zog mir meine Hose runter.

"Du. Kommst. Zu. Mir. Wenn. Ich. Sage. Das. Du. Kommen. Sollst. Hast. Du. Mich. Verstanden. Isabella. Marie. Swan?" er betonte jedes Wort mit einem schmerzhaften Klaps.

"Auuuuu!" Schrie ich, als ich den Schmerz spürte "J-ja, ich habe verstanden!"

"Gut", antwortete er, bevor er mir die nächste Frage stellte. "Warum liegst du nun über meinen Knien Isabella?"

Ich schluckte die Tränen runter, bevor ich antwortete. "W-weil ich dich angelogen habe und versuchte habe abzuhauen"

"Und?" fragte er weiter

"Weil ich nicht auf dich gehört habe" antwortete ich schnell.

"Gutes Mädchen", antwortete er streichelte mir über den Rücken. "Dann lass uns das hier hinter uns bringen" sagte er, bevor ich einen schmerzhaft Klaps auf meinem Hintern spürte.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Ahhhhhh!" Er hat gerade erst begonnen und heulte jetzt schon.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Bitte hör auf Daddy!" flehte, ich während ich hin und her rutschte um seiner Hand auszuweichen.

"Halt still Bella" schimpfte er, bevor er mir einen extra harten Klaps verpasste.

"Ahhhhh!", Schrie ich. "E-s tut mir..." Smack! "leid!"

"Hmmm" war alles was ich hörte.

Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!

"Bitte, bitte, bitte!" bat ich jämmerlich. " Ich schwöre, ich werde es nie wieder tun! " Ich versprach, ich flehte, ich entschuldigte mich, aber ohne Erfolg. Im Gegenteil er hob sein Knie an, um an die Stelle zu kommen, die ich normalerweise zum Sitzen benötigte.

"NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN! Bitte!" bat ich verzweifelt.

"Du mich nie wieder anlügen Isabella", schimpfte er

"Ahhhh! Das werde ich nicht!" schrie ich.

"Du wirst nie wieder versuchen, vor einer Strafe wegzulaufen", schimpfte er wieder.

"Nein werde ich nicht! Ich habs verstanden!" Schrie ich.

"Und du wirst nie wieder unghorsam sein und meine Befehle ignorieren? " er beendete den Satz mit 10 extra harten Schlägen auf meinen Hintern.

"Ahhhh! Ja ich habs verstanden Daddy!" Mein Schluchzen, war mittlerweile unkontrollierbar.

Carlisle's POV

Es ist endlich vorbei, dachte ich. Schnell zog ich meiner Tochter die Hose wieder hoch und setzte sie vorsichtig auf meinen Schoß. Es war schlimmer wie gestern.

Ich schlang meine Arme um mein Baby, wiegte sie sanft, während ich ihr tröstend über den Rücken streichelte.

"Es ist vorbei Bella. Es ist vorbei Schätzchen." flüsterte ich ihr zu, während ich versuchte mein eigenes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Sie weinte herzzerreißend und krallte sich an meiner Jacke fest.

"Ich liebe dich. Es ist alles ok"

Ich wiegte sie weiter in meinen Armen und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Langsam fing sie an sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Ich war so froh, das es vorbei war. Mein kleines Mädchen hatte sich die Dinge unnötig schwer gemacht. Es schmerzte, sie so zu sehen. Es zeriss mir fast das Herz, als sie so jämmerlich weinte und flehte.

Sie wird auf jeden Fall einige Tage Probleme haben. Morgen und übermorgen ist es sicherlich unmöglich, irgendwo bequem sitzen zu können.

Für gewöhnlich, durften meine anderen Kinder zu Hause bleiben und mussten nicht in die Schule gehen. Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie schwierig es ist den ganzen Tag, im Klassenzimmer auf diesen harten Holzstühlen zu sitzen. Ich werde ihr eine Entschuldigung für die Schule geben.

Als ich meine Träumereien beendet hatte, zog sich meine Tochter weg von mir und sah mich an "Es tut mir wirklich leid"

Ich küsste sie auf die Stirn "Ich weiß Schätzchen. Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse"

Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in meiner Brust. Sie schlief kurze Zeit später ein, so dass ich beschloss, sie in ihr Bett zu bringen.

Als ich aufstand, öffnete sich die Tür und Esme trat hereint. Sie kam, lächelte mich an, und streckte ihre Arme aus. Ich übergab ihr Bella, woraufhin sie, Bella, wie ein kleines Kind hin und her wiegte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg in Bella´s Zimmer.

Ich folgte ihr und zog die Decke zurück, während Esme Bella auf den Bauch legte, zog ich ihr die Schuhe aus. Wir beide gaben ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verließen das Zimmer.


	13. Chapter 13

Carlisle´s POV

Als wir unser Zimmer betraten, zog ich Esme in meine Arme und nahm tiefe Atemzüge, um ihren beruhigenden Duft zu inhalieren. Sie führte mich zu unseren Bett, wo wir uns hinlegten. Mein Kopf lag in der Beuge ihres Nackens, während sie mir mit ihren Fingern liebevoll duchs Haar strich. Ich hob meinen Kopf an und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Sie brach den Kuss ab und sah mir liebevoll in die Augen "Die anderen werden in wenigen Minuten hier sein Carlisle! Sie riefen mich vorhin an und ich sagte ihnen, das sie später kommen sollen, weil du mit Bella verhandeln musst.

Ich stöhnte "Und was hat Edward dazu gesagt?" fragte ich.

Sie seufzte und antwortete "Er wollte wissen was genau geschehen war und warum du mit ihr verhandelst und...Du kennst doch Edward, wenn es um Bella geht ist er überfürsorglich. Emmett und Jasper mussten ihn aufhalten, weil er sofort nach Hause rennen wollte" sagte sie aufgeregt.

Ich setzte mich auf und fuhr mir frustiert durch die Haare "Ich werde mit Edward reden, bevor die anderen nach Hause kommen" sagte ich, während ich zum Fenster ging.

"Viel Glück" sagte meine Frau, bevor ich nach draußen sprang, um meinen Kindern entgegen zu laufen. Ich war schnell in der Lage, ihre Gerüche wahrzunehmen.

"Edward ich muss mit dir sprechen" sagte ich meinen Sohn gedanklich "Bella geht es gut und es wäre besser für alle, wenn du nicht überreagieren würdest mein Sohn"

Nachdem ich noch eine Minute gerannt bin, sah ich meine Kinder, die auf mich warteten.

Edward starrte mich an, während Emmett mich stürmisch begrüßte.

Hey Dad! Ich hab gehört, die kleine Bella, war ein böses Mädchen, während wir weg waren" sagte er laut, woraufhin Edward ihn anknurrte.

"Schluss jetzt Edward" sagte ich ihm gedanklich, bevor ich Emmett einen warnenden Blick zuwarf, der verlegen lächelte.

"Also ist es war?" fragte Rosalie schockiert. "Ja" antwortete ich "Bella war in Schwierigkeiten und ich habe mit ihr verhandelt. Was genau geschehen ist, ist privat" sagte ich streng und sah speziell Emmett und Alice an.

Die beiden lächelten unschuldig. Ich war auf der Hut, denn dieses Lächeln bedeutet meist nicht gutes.

"Nun ich möchte mit Edward alleine sprechen. Geht nach Hause, Mum wartet schon auf euch" befahl ich und beobachtete wie sie schnell nach Hause rannten, bevor ich meinen Sohn wieder finster ansah.

"Edward, warum bist du so wütend auf mich?" fragte ich, obwohl ich die Antwort schon kannte.

"Wie du weißt es nicht?" spottete er "Wie konntest du Bella bestrafen? Wie konntest du nur?" schrie er mich an.

"Edward Anthony achte auf deinen Ton junger Mann! Du weißt es besser, mich nicht anzuschreien!" tadelte ich ihn. Er senkte den Kopf und murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung.

"Ist schon ok" antwortete ich.

Mein Geduldsfaden war jetzt sehr dünn und ich wollte keine weitere Respektlosigkeit meiner Kinder mehr dulden.

Edward konnte das aus meinen Gedanken lesen und wusste das er jetzt einen respektvolleren Ton anschlagen sollte.

"Warum Dad?" fragte er und schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

Ich seufzte, bevor ich ihm antwortete "Sie hat es verdient" sagte ich einfach.

Edward schaute mich an, als ich ihn von meinen Gedanken abschirmte.

"Ich werde dir keine Details nennen, sie soll es dir selbst erzählen. Sie hat mehrere Familienregeln gebrochen und ich hab sie auf die gleiche Weise behandelt, wie ich dich, oder deine Geschwister behandelt hätte. Du weißt Bella ist wie eine Tochter für mich, also behandel ich sie auch als solche."

"Aber was ist mit Charlie?" fragte er gereizt " Es ist seine Aufgabe sie zu bestrafen, nicht deine."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf "Ich habe Bella gefragt, ob sie mit Charlie, oder mit mir verhandeln will. Und sie hat sich für mich entschieden" Ich zeigte ihm gedanklich, das Gespräch zwischen mir und Bella, während ich sprach. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und blickte auf seine Füße.

Ich kann sagen, das er langsam vernünftig wurde und so fuhr ich fort " War ich jemals zu hart zu euch Edward? Bin ich jemals zu weit gegangen und habe dir weh getan?" fragte ich ihn.

"Nie Dad" antwortete er schnell "Ich würde dir das nie vorwerfen Dad. Es tut mir leid" sagte er traurig " Es ist nur... Bella" erklärte er, während er mich ernst ansah "Dad ich weiß, du würdest ihr nie schaden"

Ich lächelte meinen Sohn an, bevor ich ihn schnell in eine Umarmung zog und durch sein Haar streichelte "Entschuldigung akzeptiert"

"Nur damit du es weißt Edward. Es war nicht das letzte Mal, das ich Bella bestraft habe. Ich werde sie wieder bestrafen, sollte sie die Regeln brechen" Ich starrte ihn an, als er begann seine Stirn zu runzeln.

"Wirst du es hinnehmen, oder willst du gegen mich rebellieren?" fragte ich ihn ernst.

Er stieß einen ruhigen Seufzer aus bevor er sagte. "Ich mag es nicht, aber du bist der Vater und es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, dir zu sagen, was du tun sollst."

Ich lächelte ihn an, bevor er fortfuhr "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du und Mum Bella so lieben. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, und ich bin sicher, Bella bedeutet es auch sehr viel. Sie braucht richtige Eltern, und ihr seid die Besten die es gibt."

Mein Herz schwoll an vor Stolz über seine Worte und ich zog meinen Sohn in eine Umarmung. "Ich liebe dich Edward."

"Ich dich auch Dad", antwortete er verlegen, als ich ihn losließ.

"Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen", forderte ich ihn auf, bevor wir in Richtung unseres Hauses rannten.

Bella's POV:

Ich wachte auf, als ich den brennenden Schmerz in meinem Hintern spürte, als ich mich versehentlich auf den Rücken legte. Autsch, dachte ich, es gibt keine Möglichkeit, das ich morgen normal sitzen könnte. Was soll ich nur machen?

Ich schaute mich in dem dunklen Raum um und fragte mich, wo Esme und Carlisle waren, als ich jemanden durchs Fenster springen hörte. Ich sprang erschrocken auf und fiel aus dem Bett, auf den harten Holzfußboden, der mich dann vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ.

"Bella, es tut mir so leid, bist du OK?" fragte eine vertraute Stimme.

"Edward?" fragte ich schockiert.

Das Licht ging an und Edward sah mich mit seinen wunderschönen goldenen Augen an.

"Edward!" rief ich und sprang in seine Arme. Er umarmte mich sanft und küsste mich innig. Er löste sich, wie immer zu früh von mir und ich stöhnte frustiert auf.

Edward sah mich besorgt an und fragte "Bist du ok Bella?"

Ich wurde leuchtend rot. Er muss über meine Bestrafung bescheid wissen, dachte ich peinlich berührt.

"Yeah!" sagte ich lässig: "Mir gehts super!"

Er schaute mich total überzeugt an und verdrehte die Augen bevor er trocken antwortete "Ja dir gehts super"

Ich wollte gerade antworten, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Alice, Jasper, Emmett gefolgt von Rosalie ins Zimmer traten. Ich konnte das grinsende Gesicht von Emmett deuten, dass sie alle wussten, was geschehen war. Ich wurde sofort rot, stöhnte laut auf und vergrub mein Gesicht in Edward´s Brust. Ich würde mir wünschen, ich würde jetzt einfach im Erdboden versinken.

"So kleine Schwester" sagte Emmett grinsend "Sieht so aus, als hättest du Dad ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht. Was hast du angestellt, das er so angepisst war?" fragte er neugierig.

Edward knurrte Emmett sofort an und sagte "Es geht dich nichts an Emmett, also lass sie in Ruhe!"

Zur gleichen Zeit schlug Rosalie Emmett auf den Hinterkopf "Im Ernst Emmett, lass sie in Ruhe" sagte Rosalie.

Ich sah Rosalie ungläubig an. Hatte sie mich wirklich gerade verteidigt?

Plötzlich spürte ich eine wohltuende Ruhe in mir und meine Verlegenheit und Nervosität lockerte sich. Ich sah zu Jasper und lächelte dankbar, worauf er mit einem kleinen Nächeln und einem Nicken antwortete.

"Bella", hörte ich Alice nervös sagen "Ich... Es tut mir wirklich leid, das ich dich verraten habe! Es ist nur... Ich hatte Angst um dich, als ich deine Zukunft gesehen habe. Du warst so unberechenbar"

Ich sah sie an, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Gift und konnte nicht anders, als ihr zu verzeihen "Mach dir keine Sorgen Alice. Es war gut so, dass du es getan hast. Wer weiß, was alles passiert wäre, wenn du es nicht getan hättest"

Alice warf sich in meine Arme. "So Bella, wir sind jetzt hier, um dich aufzuheitern"

Edward kicherte leise, während ich alle ungläubig ansah "Was?" fragte ich.

Alice rollte mit den Augen bevor sie feierlich antwortete" Es ist eine Tradition bei uns. Wenn jemand von Daddy bestraft wurde, sind wir da, um denjenigen wieder aufzuheitern. Und da dies dein erstes Mal war, sind wir alle gekommen, um dich aufzuheitern!"

Ich war gerührt und sah in ihre wunderschönen Gesichter "Ich danke euch", sagte ich leise, während ich auf meine Füße starrte. Edward schlang seine Arme um mich und liebkoste mein Gesicht.

"Du musst uns nicht danken Bella. Es ist das, was Geschwister füreinander machen" sagte Rosalie freundlich. Ich starrte sie geschockt an. Ein Gefühl von Wärme machte sich in mir lächelte sie an. Wow, dachte ich, Rosalie scheint mich endlich zu akzeptieren.

An dieser Stelle stieß mir Emmett leicht in die Seite, als ich ihn ansah, platze es aus ihm heraus "Also, was ist passiert Bells? Warum war der Alte so angepisst?"

Ich bemerkte, wie die anderen mich neugierig ansahen. Edward versteifte sich neben mir. ich wurde leuchtend rot vor Verlegenheit.

"Du musst es uns nicht sagen Bella" tröstete Edward. "Es geht uns wirklich nichts an und wenn Dad von unserem Lauschangriff wüsste, würde er uns allen die Haut abziehen" warnte er seine Geschwister.

Ich fühlte noch einmal eine beruhigende Welle die mich überholte, als Jasper aufmuntert sagte " Du brauchst nicht verlegen zu sein Bella. Wir alle hatten schon das Vergnügen mit Dad´s Hand. Wir wollen uns nicht über dich lustig machen. Aber manchmal hilft es darüber zu reden"

Ich beobachtete, wie die anderen mir zunickten, bevor ich ihnen von meinem abenteuerlichen Wochenende erzählte, die wahren Gründe für mein Handeln, ließ ich allerdings aus. Bis zum Ende der Geschichte sahen mich meine Geschwister auf unterschiedliche Art und Weiße an. Ich sah Ehrfurcht, Schock und Symphatie in ihren Gesichtern.

Edward stöhnte laut, bevor er seinen Kopf in meinen Haaren vergrub "Was hast du dir nur dabei gdacht Bella?" fragte er, woraufhin ich wieder rot wurde.

"Wow" rief Emmett "Ich wusste gar nicht, das du so böse sein kannst" lachte er.

Jasper schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf "Du wirst doch sowas nicht wieder tun Bella? Oder?"

"Nein" stöhnte ich kläglich. "Ich denke nicht."

Alice lief zu mir und umarmte mich "Oohhhhh, Bella! Zwei Mal Prügel!" rief sie aus "Du armes Ding" gurrte sie während sie mich noch fester umarmte.

Rosalie starrte mich nur an und schüttelte den Kopf "Du weißt, dass du dich benommen hast wie ein Idiot oder? Und Daddy hatte recht, das er dich bestraft hat. Es war nicht abzusehen, was alles hätte passieren können. Du musst wirklich lernen, die Dinge zu durchdenken" sagte sie ernst. Ich zuckte zusammen, als die anderen im Einvernehmen mit ihr nickten

"Du hättest ernsthaft verletzt werden können Bella" sagte Jasper "Hast du eine Ahnung was das für unsere Familie bedeutet hätte? Weißt du nicht wieviel du uns bedeutest? Du bist nicht nur Edward´s Freundin. Du gehörst du zu unserer Familie! Du bist meine Schwester und ich liebe dich"

"Du bist meine beste Freundin und Schwester, die ich mit zum shoppen nehmen kann. Und du bist meine Barbie, die ich anziehen kann" lachte Alice "Niemand anderes, würde das mit sich machen lassen!"

"Du bist meine kleine Schwester Bella. Ich weiß, ich war am Anfang nicht nett zu dir, aber du bist mir ans Herz gewachsen und ich würde dich gerne besser kennenlernen" sagte Rosalie aufrichtig.

"Und du bist meine kleine ungeschickte Schwester, die mich zum Lachen bringt und für die ich alles tun würde" sagte Emmett ernst.

Edward drehte mich um, so dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sah. Er hielt mein Gesicht in seinen Händen und sah mich leidenschaftlich an "Und du bist mein Leben, meine andere Hälfte, die Hüterin meines Herzens und mein Grund zu leben. Du bist mein ein und alles Isabella Swan und ich liebe dich von ganzen Herzen!"

Ich sah meine Geschwister peinlich berührt und mit Tränen in den Augen an "Ihr seit die besten Geschwister die man sich vorstellen kann"

Ich richtete meinen Blick auf Jasper und sagte "Ich bin so stolz, dich als großen Bruder zu haben"

Ich wandte mich dann an Alice "Alice, du bist meine beste Freundin und meine Schwester. Du findest immer einen Weg, um mich aufzumuntern und du bist immer auf der Suche nach mir. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"

Als nächstes sah ich Rosalie an "Ich bin so froh, dass du mich akzeptiert hast. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dich meine Schwester nennen zu dürfen"

Ich musste lachen, als ich Emmett ansah. Wie immer grinste er doof "Emmett, mein Teddybär! Auch wenn du mich manchmal ärgerst und dich über mich lustig machst, würde ich nicht wollen, dass du dich änderst! Du stehst immer hinter mir und dafür bin ich dir dankbar!"

Einmal mehr wandte ich mich meiner großen Liebe zu, sah ihn in die Augen und sagte " Ich liebe dich Edward Cullen" Du bist mein Seelenverwandter. Wie ich die Hüterin deines Herzens bin, bist du der Hüter meines Herzens. Ohne dich bin ich nicht ganz, ich bin eine leere Hülle. Du bedeutest alles für mich" Das Lächeln, das er mir zur Benantwortung gab, war atemberaubend.

Ich drehte mich wieder zu meinen Geschwistern um und entschuldigte mich und versprach, das ich nie wieder so etwas rücksichtoses tun werde. Alle nickten im Einvernehmen, bevor mich jeder einmal kurz umarmte. Ich hatte dieses Wochenende als Einzelkind begonnen und jetzt hatte ich zwei große Brüder und zwei große Schwestern. Ich könnte nicht glücklicher sein!

Edward hatte mir versichert, während die anderen nickten "Ich werde Dad darum bitten, dich für morgen krank zu schreiben" Ich lächelte ihn an und gab ihn ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

Nach meiner schockierenden Erzählung setzten wir uns auf den Boden und ich hörte den anderen zu, wie sie über Gott und die Welt redeten. Sie erzählten von der Jagd, von einem bevorstehenden Einkaufsbummel in Paris und wie sie das erste Mal von Carlisle bestraft wurden. Ich hörte amüsiert ihren Geschichten zu und der Inhalt gab mir ein Gefühl der Liebe und Akzeptanz, das sich im ganzen Raum ausbreitete. Die Stunden vergingen und gerade als ich halb einschlief, tauchten Carlisle und Esme auf und streckten ihren Köpfe durch die Zimmertür.

Carlisle's POV:

Als ich bei Esme war, hörte ich wie meine Kinder in Bella´s Zimmer gingen. Ich wusste, das sie wach war. Ich hörte sie aufschreien, als Edward sie erschrocken hatte. Ich zuckte etwas zusammen, wohl wissend, das der Aufschrei mehr auf die Prügel zurückzuführen war, die sie von mir bekommen hat, als das sie erschrak.

"Ich hoffe, sie haben Bella nicht mit Fragen bedrängt" fragte Esme "Du hast sie doch gewarnt, sie nicht zu stören nicht wahr Carlisle?"

"Das habe ich" antwortete ich, während ich eine Augenbraue hochzog. Wir belauschten, das Gespräch zwischen unseren Kindern und mein Gesichtsaudruck verwandelte sich in ein stolzes Lächeln. Es schien so, als wollten unsere Kinder Bella nur aufmuntern. Wir waren stolz auf sie, das sie Bella so bereitwillig in unserer kleinen Familie akzeptierten. Ich wusste von ihrer kleinen Tradition, sich gegenseitig aufzumuntern, nachdem ich einen von ihnen bestraft hatte und zu sehen, das sie das bei Bella ebenfalls machten bewegte mich.

"Awwww" Esme gurrte. "Wie süß von ihnen!"

Ich lächelte bevor ich mich aus ihren Gespräch ausklinkte. Das war ein Moment, den Geschwister unter sich brauchten, ohne das ihre Eltern mithörten. Es war eine Zeit, wo sie sie sich beschweren konnte, wie unfair die Strafe doch war.

Die Stunden vergingen schnell, während Esme und ich uns in den Armen lagen. Ich war zufrieden, sie in meinen Armen halten zu dürfen und vergrub meinen Kopf in ihrem Haar, um ihren einzigartigen Duft einzuatmen. Es war ein stressiges Wochenende und obwohl ich nicht dazu gekommen bin mehr sinnvolle Zeit mit Bella zu verbringen, hatte ich das Gefühl, das unsere Beziehung stärker war wie zuvor.

Als ich auf die Uhr blickte, bemerkte ich, das es bereits 1 Uhr nachts war. Normalerweise hatte das wenig Bedeutung für mich, aber es war notwendig, das Bella genug Schlaf bekam. Vor allem nach den letzten Tagen. Also beschloss ich ins Obergeschoss zu gehen, um nachzusehen, ob sie schon schlief. Ich stellte schnell fest, das sie das nicht tat. Meine KInder saßen noch in ihrem Zimmer und unterhielten sich. Ich hasste den Gedanken, das Gespäch zwischen Geschwistern jetzt zu beenden, aber Bella braucht ihren Schlaf.

Ich blickte auf meine schöne Frau und sagte: "Darling ich gehe nach oben und hole die anderen aus Bella und Edward's Zimmer, so dass Bella endlich schlafen gehen kann. Möchtest du mich begleiten?"

"Natürlich", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Wir machten uns auf den Weg nach oben und öffneten die Tür. Alle unsere KInder saßen auf den Boden und Bella lag halb schlafen in Edward´s Armen.

Edward wusste warum ich hier war und legte Bella schnell aufs Bett, während Alice zu ihr eilte und ihr eine gute Nacht wünschte. Die anderen Kids verließen mit Alice das Zimmer und Esme und ich gingen auf Bella´s Bett zu.

Sie sah uns müde an und murmelte "Gute Nacht Mum, Gute Nacht Dad" worauhin sie prompt einschlief.

Wir wünschten Edward und Bella eine Gute Nacht und gingen wieder aus der Tür.

"Dad?" flüsterte Edward mir leise zu.

"Ja Sohn?" fragte ich leise.

"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, das Bella morgen von der Schule zu Hause bleiben kann?" bat er mich.

Ich lächelte ihn an, bevor ich nickte "Ich rufe morgen früh Charlie an und sage das Bella krank ist. Ich sage ihm, das sie hier bleiben kann und das Esme sich um sie kümmern wird" Mein Sohn lächelte mich dankend an, beor ich hinzufügte "Vielleicht, wirst du morgen auch krank" worauhin er noch breiter lächelte. Ich kicherte leise bevor ich die Tür hinter mir schloss und mich auf den Weg zu meiner wunderbaren Frau machte.

Bella's POV:

Als ich Montag Morgen aufwachte spürte ich die starken Arme meines Lieblings-Vampirs, die mich eng umschlungen. Er erzählt mir gleich, das Carlisle Charlie angerufen hatte und ihm mitteilte, das ich krank war und von der Schule zu Hause bleiben müsste. Er sagte ihm, das ich bei den Cullens bleiben werde und das Esme ein Auge auf mich haben wird. Die Dinge hätten nicht besser laufen können, denn Edward war ebenfalls "krank". Ich lachte, bevor wir uns küssten.

Als er mich von sich weg zog, schaute er mich neugierig an.

"Was ist los?" Fragte ich, verwirrt von seinem Ausdruck.

"Bella, während du geschlafen hast, hast du ständig gesagt, das es dir leid tut" Er brach ab und starrte mich an.

Ich errötete und fühlte wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dummes schlechtes Gewissen dachte ich. Ich wusste, wir mussten darüber reden, aber nicht jetzt.

Mein Schweigen schien Edward Sorgen zu machen " Dir muss nichts leid tun Bella. Warum entschuldigst du dich? Hab ich dir das Gefühl gegeben, das ich böse auf dich bin?" sagte er bevor ich meinen Finger auf seine Lippen legte.

"Edward, wir müssen reden" sagte ich und seine Augen zeigten einen panischen Ausdruck.

"Es ist nichts schlimmes" versicherte ich ihm schnell, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Ich überlegte, wie ich ihm das am besten erklären konnte, als Edward mich aus meinen Gedanken riss "Hat es etwas mit diesem Wochenende zu tun?" fragte er neugierig.

Ich nickte beschämt. Alles klar Swan! Dachte ich mir Spucks endlich aus! "Edward, du warst der Grund warum ich auf die Party gegeangen bin"

Als Edward mich mit großen Augen schockiert ansah fuhr ich fort "Mich hat es genervt, das du mir vorschreiben wolltest mit wem ihc mich treffen soll und mit wem nicht. Also wollte ich etwas leichtsinniges tun, um dir zu beweisen, das die Menschen auch gefährlich sein können. Ich wollte, das du darüber nachdenkst, das Jacob ein besserer Fraund für mich ist als Jessica oder Mike" erklärte ich schnell.

Edward starrte mich weiterhin geschockt an. Tränen liefen mein Gesicht herunter "Es tut mir leid Edward, du musst mich hassen dafür" sagte ich unter Tränen. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?

Als Edward meine Tränen sah, zog er mich sofort in seine Arme und sagte "Oh Bella, es tut mir so leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld. ICh wollte dich nie kontrollieren. Ich könnte dich niemals hassen Bella!"

Während er redete zog ich mich von ihm weg "Es ist nicht deine Schuld Edward. Ich habe gehandelt wie ein unreifes Kind"

Edward schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Ich habe kein Recht dir zu sagen, mit wem du rumhängen darfst und mit wem nicht. Ich darf nicht versuchen, dein Leben zu kontrollieren. Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste es musste einen Grund haben, warum du das gemacht hast" erklärte er kleinlaut.

Als ich ihn neugierig ansah fuhr er fort "Esme hat mit mir darüber gesprochen und ich muss sagen, ich stimme ihr zu"

Ich starrte in die ehrlichen Topasfarbenen von Edward und nickte "Heißt das, ich bekomme jetzt keinen Babysitter mehr, wenn du auf Jagd gehst? Und ich darf Jake besuchen? fraget ich mich besuchen Jake?"

Er lächelte mich an,beor er mir die Tränen aus dem gesicht wischte "Ich denke zwar immer noch, es ist besser wenn du hier bleiben solltest, wenn wir auf Jagd gehen. Aber du kannst den Hund besuchen, wenn du das willst"

Ich starrte ihn kurz an, bevor ich lächelte.

"Ich möchte nur sicher sein Bella", sagte er mir ernst.

Ich sah ihm in die wunderschönen Augen und nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ich weiß, das du das willst Edward. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hab mich benommen, wie ein kompletter Idiot"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, Bella", antwortete er liebevoll und zog mich an sich ,um mich zu küssen.

Als wir uns trennten, fuhr er fort, "Außerdem hat sich ja Dad bereits um dein rücksichtloses Verhalten gekümmert und ich glaube du hast dich schon bei ihm ausgiebig entschuldigt" scherzte er.

Ich errötete und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Es ist nicht lustig Edward!" Wie kann er es wagen über mich zu lachen, dachte ich.

Sein Gesicht wurde sofort beschämt und er sah mich zerknirscht an "Es tut mir leid das ich gelacht habe Bella. Ich wollte dich nur ein bisschen ärgern. Ich weiß wie es schmerzt, wenn Dad jemand bestraft und wie schmerzhaft es ist seine Enttäuschung zu spüren"

Ich sah zu ihm auf und nickte. "Ich war ein totaler Horror. Ich schrie ihn an und ich versuchte sogar wegzulaufen!" stöhnte ich frustriert.

Edward sah mich mitfühlend an und sagte "Egal, was du getan hast. Er wird dir immer verzeihen. Dad kann manchmal ziemlich sauer werden und er würde uns manchmal gern in Streifen schneiden, aber er liebt uns!"

Ich sah ihn an und sah die Sicherheit und Ehrlichkeit in seinen Augen und fühlte mich gleich besser "Was ist mit Mum?", Fragte ich leise.

Edward lächelte und nickte "Mum, wird dir auch immer verzeihen. Sie ist wirklich gut darin uns Vortäge zu halten, so das wir uns hinter fühlen wie ein Haufen von ungehorsamen Kleinkindern. Sie gibt uns schon Mal einen kleinen Klaps, wenn wir Mist gebaut haben, oder wäscht uns den Mund mit Seife aus, wenn wir fluchen. Aber sie liebt uns alle und das wird immer so bleiben, egal was wir angestellt haben" sagte er emotional.

Ich lächelte zurück und nickte, um ihm mein Verständnis zu zeigen. obwohl mein Wochenende anders lief als geplant, bereue ich es nicht. Mein Hintern tut zwar weh, wie die Hölle, aber er verheilt. Die Familie, die ich gwonnen hatte, würde mich nie mehr verlassen. Wenn ich vorher gewusst hätte das sich Edward´s Familie so um mich sorgt, hätte ich das alles gar nicht gemacht. Aber naja! Jetzt war es nicht mehr nur Edward´s Familie.

Es war jetzt meine Familie!

Ende

**Specials Thanks to Phoenixhp5t3 that I could translate the story into the german language...**

**I´ve written a story for the Twilight Saga. I would like to puplish here but I need a Beta reader. I understand English and I can translate English storys into the german language but when I translate into the English language I have problems with the grammar and the tenses :)**


End file.
